His Hidden Agenda II
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Sequel: Miyoko and Bankotsu happen to cross paths with a inu prince named Mareo. Mareo is infatuated with Miyoko and will do anything to have her. What will this mean for the duo? What secrets does he hold. Rated M for later chapters. Ban/OC Miyoko
1. Chapter 1

**His Hidden Agenda II**

_**Sequel to His Hidden Agenda**_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bankotsu, but I doubt Rumiko Takahashi will sell him to me for 50 cent.

**(A/N) First of all I want to thank my readers from the first story. This is the sequel to His Hidden Agenda. If you have not read that first, then this won't make much sense. I also advise watching ep 162 Forever With Lord Sesshomaru. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Bounty

_In lands not far from Musashi's Domain, countless daimyos and headmen fell one after another at the hands of a mercenary and his female hanyou companion. Despite the thick armies built up to protect themselves of this murderous duo, everyone in their path perished. Fearful daimyos began to place bounties on the two in hopes of ending them once and for all, but each assassin paid with his life. Eventually monks, priests and priestesses joined in the quest of taking down the twosome. A special group of monks joined the trek. Monk Ungai and his followers…_

"Steady men, we will be approaching the oni soon."

"Yes Master Ungai." answered the team of men.

Ungai and his team followed the path of the massacred villages. The aura of evil began to grow stronger and stronger. Ungai had fought his share of evil in the past. There was one demon always on his mind. The female hanyou is rumored to share a blood relation with that taiyoukai of his past. Ever since that day, Ungai had been cautious about the demons he fought. His biggest fear was that she'd be a hassle like her relative.

By nightfall they had reached the last of the targeted villages and approached a deserted castle. The aura centered on that place. Giving the signal, the monks stood in a perfect straight line. A man in the apparel of a warlord walked out. He had an agitated look on his face and a giant halberd on his shoulder. "Miyoko" he said calmly. A lovely woman stepped out. She looked like a princess and perfectly human. Ungai would have let his guard down if it wasn't for the demon blade on her hip.

"Woman, you have no business with a weapon, especially a demon's blade."

"Just as you have no business with me."

"Humans can't use demon blades."

"You're right." The woman's hair turned from black to silvery white. She grew claws and fangs. Her blue-gray eyes turned into a piercing orange. This was to pair they were looking for. Ungai noticed the similarities in the female and the taiyoukai, but then again she also looked like that rude hanyou with the eccentric young priestess. She had a similar sword. "Are you going to fight or gawk all day?" Same attitude too…

"Men"

"Right"

The monks sprinted around Miyoko and Bankotsu. Miyoko yawned and shrugged her shoulders. Bankotsu smirked and looked at his companion. Ungai's men became almost invisible. Master Ungai grabbed his new and improved staff and held it out. "I banish you."

A wave of spiritual energy came towards them both. It grew to immense size and threatened to swallow them both. Miyoko wielded Tessaiga and stood to protect Bankotsu. "Priestess's Death Kiss!" Pink sparkles and electricity rushed out Tessaiga and pounded towards the spiritual void. They crashed into each other. They pushed against each other evenly matched, canceling each other out it exploded. Spiritual energy crashed everywhere. The cloud of dust settled leaving everyone grounded. Bankotsu crawled over to see if Miyoko was alright, after all she was his life. _Literally…_

Miyoko rubbed her back, but she was alright. So were the monks. They got up and began a new formation, this time Miyoko wouldn't give them enough time. She stuck Tessaiga in the ground.

"Tears of the Rock Daggers!" Jagged rocks levitated from the ground, one on top of the other. It became a screen for Bankotsu and Miyoko, without warning the rocks jetted towards the monks. The shower of stone continued and grew heavier until Miyoko took Tessaiga out of the ground. "Let's go Bankotsu; I don't want to stay here anymore."

"But they aren't even d-"

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. Let's leave them alive, if they come after us again you can kill them."

Bankotsu thought about this. "Agreed."

Master Ungai let down his barrier when he felt like the attack was over. He and his men were buried in rocks. Despite a few bruises and cuts, they were all alive and alright. That attack without a defense would leave an opponent nothing but shreds. It was a very powerful offense. Now that he knew what he was up against he would not lose. Such power! It must run in the family. She made the mistake of keeping him alive.

**(A/N) A sequel! This is the first time this has happened. I'm also making an AU fic with this pair called Obscenity. I can't get enough of this pairing. I got this idea during Pre-Cal. (Don't ask…) I wanted to use Tears of the Rock Daggers in the first story, but didn't have anywhere to put it.**

_**Next Chapter- While fighting a dragon, they meet a royal demon dog prince. The handsome prince seems to have a thing for Miyoko. How will Bankotsu handle this?**_

hanyou: half/partial demon

oni: ogre, specter, bad spirit

taiyoukai: great demon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: After I graduate from high school, I'll ask Rumiko Takahashi for the rights

Chapter 2: The Village of Hanyous

"Miyoko, it's coming your way."

"Got it, Kaze no Kizu!"

"Damnit!" said Bankotsu as the beast dodged the windscar. This had to be one of the hardest demons they ever fought. It wasn't a demon per say, it was a Chinese Dragon. The dragon dodged the windscar and breathed a row of fire. Bankotsu covered Miyoko's head protecting her from some of the intensity.

"I'm alright." She held onto his horari. "This one has to be killed directly, I'm guessing. It's going to be tough."

"I'll make it easier for you." He threw Banryu, the dragon screeched in pain. The Halberd landed straight in its neck. That alone would do nothing to kill it. But it did make it mad. The dragon swiped his tail towards Bankotsu, he jumped over it. The dragon turned around and roared, Banryu still wedged in its throat. It opened its mouth. Energy formed and swirled around it.

"Get ready."

"You too" They saw the blazing light emanating from its throat. Miyoko got a running start. Bankotsu was ready; he jettisoned her towards the source of power. Miyoko glided, holding Tessaiga in front of her. The dragon held his head back to prepare for the blast. It released a big fireball.

"BAKURYUHA!!" Twisters rushed out of the Tessaiga and collided with the fireball. The fiery orb was enshrouded in Tessaiga's energy. It was flung back toward the dragon. As a shield, the dragon used his tail to block itself. Upon impact the dragon's scales were blasted off and disintegrated. Miyoko landed on Banryu. With one swing of Tessaiga, she decapitated the beast. The head fell to the ground; moments later the headless body followed. Miyoko landed gracefully beside it. She grabbed Banryu out of the dragon neck. She handed it to Bankotsu. A shiver ran through Miyoko's spine.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I sense another presence."

"Friend or foe? Strength?"

"Neutral, nothing powerful."

"Ignore it for now." said Bankotsu walking away.

Miyoko shrugged and sheathed Tessaiga. She rushed to get to Bankotsu who was considerably ahead. The dragon head pulsed. Its eyes returned back to its original red color. The head charged toward the duo.

"Look out!" cried a voice

Miyoko remained impassive until it got close enough. "Sankongetsu!" she said as she sliced the hovering head into oblivion. She shook the blood off her claws and sighed "You're no longer neutral anymore, show yourself." Bankotsu heard the altercation and shuffled back. To be honest, he was ready to settle down with a nice cup of sake and have Miyoko give him a rubdown. The last thing he needed was a distraction.

"We can do this the easy way, or the bloody way. Guess which one I'll choose." he said

"It's okay; please friends lower your weapons."

"You're in no position to be giving demands, you bastard. Step out" said Bankotsu annoyed

"Fair enough…" The stranger walked out timidly. Miyoko's eyes widened in delight. He was inu, just like her. Tall and toned! Not only that, but he was very handsome. The stranger was dressed highly; his untamed brown and red hair blew with the wind, his green eyes looked fearful. He was shaking slightly, this disappointed her. "I don't want any trouble; I was just heading back to my village."

"Really now? You're dressed a little too fancy to be just another villager." said Bankotsu suspiciously

"One could say the same for you two."

"Tell the truth or I'll cut it out."

"I _am_." he pleaded

"Too bad, I don't believe you." Bankotsu raised Banryu. Miyoko wouldn't allow this.

"Stop it asshole. I believe him." said Miyoko

"Bless you kind woman. Fairest of all tenyos, you are a beauty beyond compare." said the stranger. Miyoko blushed; she'd never been paid such a high compliment. What really made it special was that it was another inu. Bankotsu didn't think that was so wonderful. He didn't like it at all. "I'm Mareo."

"I'm Miyoko. That's my companion Bankotsu."

"So we're both have Inu descent, demon blood, have a name that starts with an 'M' and ends with an 'O'. So much in common. I can't wait to know you better." said Mareo suggestively. Miyoko laughed. Bankotsu spat. He didn't like this guy. "I live in a village not far from here, would you like to stay for the night or two…?"

"No" answered Bankotsu

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Yes, we'd be honored to stay at your village Mareo-kun."

"No, the honor's all mine; if I had known that I'd be sharing in the company of a beautiful woman, I would have prepared the castle."

"Castle?"

"I'm the youngest son of the daimyo of my village."

Bankotsu bounced Banryu on his shoulder. He didn't like daimyos or their sons. They didn't know their place or what was his. Mareo was no different. Bankotsu already knew that his relations with Mareo would end in blood. Miyoko tugged on his sleeve.

"We get a free room with no dirty work."

"And your happy?!"

"Very. I'm so happy that I can give _happiness_ to someone else."

_It seems like Bankotsu would get his wish after all._

"Here it is my friends, my village." Miyoko didn't know what to say, it looked like an ordinary village. Not very prestigious. It felt very stagnant, but as long as it was really an inu village she'd stay. If the men were as handsome as Mareo, she might have to move here! "That's our castle over there." Miyoko had seen better, but this one was built high. And it was complete with a slashed crescent moon mark over the entrance. It matched the symbol on his forehead except his was red and the slash was black. Her uncle had a similar symbol except his was blue without the slash. While Miyoko was caught in her daydream, Mareo went on about his heritage. "I one day hope to share this with a female inu mate."

Bankotsu eyed Mareo with contempt. "That's fucking it. You have one more pass at her before your head rolls on the ground."

"Oh. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

Miyoko yanked Bankotsu's braid and gave him a warning look. "Where are we lodging?"

"In the guest corridors of our castle."

"Your castle. You and that bitch share nothing but dog blood. _And she barely has that._" he added. Miyoko rolled her eyes. This would be fun.

Miyoko and Bankotsu were given separate rooms. This didn't come as a surprise to her. Bankotsu was given two bed wenches. He didn't seem to mind. Miyoko minded. A LOT! That's why she was on her futon, seething. A chambermaid knocked. "Oh, come in."

"I'll be out of your way miss." Miyoko looked at the chambermaid. She was very plain. What struck Miyoko most was that she was human!

"Excuse me, are you really human?"

"Yes milady"

"Formalities aren't necessary. I just wanted to know why a human would coexist with youkai."

"Well, they aren't all bad. When my village burned down, I was attacked by a coyote demon and exiled. I wandered here. 4 months later I had a hanyou, this is the only place where they accept us."

"I'm glad your child has found acceptance."

"So am I, but I am sorry for wasting milady's time. I better finish up my chores."

Miyoko nodded. She thought about this for a moment. This village accepted hanyous. They accepted humans. They accepted youkai. Was she dreaming? Was this heaven? A group of people like Bankotsu; this is something she could get used to. She wished she and Shippou would have had the pleasure of growing up in a village like this. She hadn't seen Shippou in years. She hoped he was happy. He heard another knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No Mareo-kun, come in."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Your village accepts hanyous and humans."

Mareo laughed. His green eyes sparkled. "Yes, we do. You want to know a secret? All of my older brothers are hanyous. I'm the only full blood of my siblings. Hence the name, Mareo."

"I don't know why my parents named me Miyoko."

"I do" he said scooting closer to her, "You're very beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." she leaned in closer "You're handsome."

"How cliché, a prince and a princess."

"I'm not a princess."

Mareo looked at her confusedly. "You are in my eyes." he whispered closing the gap between their lips. Miyoko closed her eyes.

_Whatever feeling she felt right know, was priceless._

**(A/N) OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ABOUT BANKOTSU? Anybody wants to try to draw Mareo go ahead; just remember to PM me so I can see it. Anyone want to try to draw Miyoko? Miyoko and Bankotsu? **

_**Next Chapter- Mareo's showering Miyoko with gifts and affection. Miyoko doesn't seem to mind, but Bankotsu does. A LOT! **_

kaze no kizu: windscar

bakuryuha: backlash wave

sankongetsu: excising claws of steel "iron reaper soul stealer"

inu: dog

tenyo: celestial maiden

kun: familiar boy

Mareo: rare, unique

Miyoko: beautiful generations


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Mareo, and Miyoko

Disclaimer: I own Mareo, and Miyoko. And Bankotsu. whispers Okay I don't own Bankotsu, but M&M are mine.

Chapter 3: Courtship

Miyoko pulled away and blushed. Mareo did the same. It happened so fast. Miyoko felt electricity in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling. An aura of awkwardness permeated the room. Miyoko wasn't sure what to say or do. Neither did Mareo. It was kind of funny. She began to giggle. Mareo did the same, but his was forced.

"You've never had a relationship have you Miyoko?"

"You'd be surprised. You're not the only one who thinks I'm beautiful."

"Did any of them end well? No you don't have to tell me that. I'll be going. I'll see you around." Mareo almost ran out the door. Miyoko laughed at his innocence. It was cute. She didn't dwell on it long. She flopped on her futon and allowed sleep to take over. Her mouth was still warm from the kiss.

* * *

As soon as Miyoko was introduced to the village kids, they became fast friends. They don't get visitors much. Natsui pulled her kimono sleeve. "Can we play?" Aki tugged her obi sash. "Can you tell us a story?" The children all talked at once. Miyoko laughed. "Be calm little ones. We can do all these things. Gather around; let me tell you a story of a hanyou and a priestess. Her name was Kikyo…"

Mareo sighed with a dreamy look as he watched Miyoko. "She's so beautiful; she's so good with children." Mareo stared at Bankotsu. Not once did he look up to see the dazzling beauty with the children.

"…in the end Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome and Inuyasha started a family. It is said that the priestess Kikyo lends her blessing to his family and all good hanyous. But enough legends for now because Shaun's is It." she said tapping the young youkai boy on the nose.

Mareo watched as she whisked away. Her laughter was music to his ears. "Bankotsu, your companion has a way with children. She's quite the woman."

"She's a bitch."

"Miyoko could be a blessing to our tribe. She'd make any man proud and happy. She could bare many sons." Mareo said glossy eyed with hope

"Maybe, but I don't want her to have brats anytime soon. When we fuck, it's for fun."

"So you're saying she's not a virgin? You've been with her?"

"Some demon you are. My scent should be all over her."

"Well yes, but I assumed it was because you both travel together. I didn't know she was your wife."

Bankotsu hated the way he was talking about Miyoko. Like the only thing redeemable about her was her virginity and status. She was more than that. At least to him she was. "She's not and never will be."

"So she's a free woman."

"She's my companion. That's all." Ignoring the urge to kill him, Bankotsu went to go find a good cup of sake.

Mareo watched Miyoko as she picked up a little inu boy. 'It won't be long until you do that to your own son… _Our son__**.**_'

**The next morning…**

Miyoko woke up. Mareo was standing over her. "Good morning, Miyoko-chan. Sleep well?"

"Yes, um what's up?"

"Nothing" he pulled a hair comb from behind his back "I got this for you."

He dropped the hair comb in her hands. Miyoko didn't know what to say, the hair comb was beautiful. Made out of oak and threads of woven gold. It would make any girl swoon, but Miyoko doesn't use them. "Oh my, thank you Mareo-kun. It's beautiful." She wasn't lying.

"You don't like it…" Mareo could smell her emotions.

"I didn't say that. I do like it." Miyoko tied it in her hair. "How does it look?"

"You've never looked better."

Miyoko was content with his answer and kissed his cheek. Unannounced Bankotsu walked in. Luckily, he didn't see the kiss. "Miyoko, let's get going."

"Going? Why?"

"I'm sick of this place. What's in your hair?"

"Mareo got me a hair comb? Isn't it lovely?"

Bankotsu looked at it. "Pff, it looks like shit. You outshine it." Miyoko smiled and followed Bankotsu out the door. Bankotsu shot Mareo a look that said. 'You lose.'

**Later…**

Miyoko was sparring with Bankotsu. The children were watching in awe. They never had seen a woman fight. They'd also never seen a human who could go up against a demon. This was a sight to behold.

"Miyoko-chan!" Miyoko looked at a flustered Mareo; distracted, Bankotsu managed to knock her down. Miyoko looked at Mareo angrily. He walked to her. "Sorry Miyoko-chan. I didn't know what was going on."

"It's okay; what's up?" Mareo shuffled his feet and presented her flowers. "Oh Mareo that's so-"

"thoughtful." finished Bankotsu as he snatched the flowers out of Mareo's hand. He threw the flowers up and slashed them into many small pieces that landed in Miyoko's hair. "Target practice for Banryu, what a thoughtful bastard you are."

"Look what you did to my hair!" yelled Miyoko

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "At least it enhanced the purple tints in your eyes." Miyoko smiled as Bankotsu helped her up. Again she followed, and again Bankotsu glared at Mareo with that look. 'You lose.'

**That night…**

Miyoko was brushing her hair when she heard the knock on her door. "Come in Mareo-kun. What's up?" He didn't know what to say. So he just showed her. He presented her with a red kimono. It had a white obi. Miyoko didn't like it, but she would be grateful. She kissed his forehead. "Thank you Mareo-kun." She took it with a smile. Her scent smelled the opposite. Mareo got really depressed. "Oh, it's okay Mareo-kun. Really. I'll wear it if it will make you smile."

"Forgive me; I have so much to learn about you."

"Luckily, you have time." she said as she dropped the kimono. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She pity kissed him for a few seconds and looked in his eyes. They were blank. She couldn't read them like she could Bankotsu. Maybe it's something all demons could do- hide their emotions. Electricity hit her stomach hard. She sat down on her futon.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she lied.

Mareo didn't press her. Disappointed he left her room. All Mareo could see was Bankotsu's smug look. 'I lose again huh.' This led him to do something he swore he'd never do. He knocked on the forbidden doorframe. "Who the- what the hell do you want?"

"It's Miyoko."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Oh course not Bankotsu-kun."

"We aren't friends."

"Bankotsu, I have to know. What does it take to get with her?"

Bankotsu dismissed the bed wenches around him. "What?"

"How can I mate Miyoko?"

Bankotsu looked at Mareo with disgust. "If we have this conversation again, I'll kill you."

"Please Bankotsu-sama lend me some assistance. I'll make it worth your wile." Mareo dropped a handful of coins in his hand. Bankotsu looked at them and smirked. He'd tell Mareo what he knew. What did it matter anyway? Miyoko was his.

The next morning there was a new kimono on her bed, exactly to her liking. "Who?" There was a letter on her bed. She opened it.

_I hope you find this one better. I hope you find the one Natsui brings in better for when you meet my family. This is my first attempt in getting to know you better. Signed Mareo_

Miyoko squealed and put it on. Seconds later her little buddy came in with a prettier one. That one had a note too.

_I knew you'd like this one better. A little birdie said so. Today will be a day devoted to you. Attached are directions to a hot spring. No distractions. No people. Signed Mareo_

Sure enough there were the directions. Her heart pounded as she followed them. When the directions told her to stop, she faced the most beautiful hot spring she'd ever seen. There was another note.

_When you are clean and content come join me for lunch. I'm not hungry for food, just the company of a beautiful woman. Signed Mareo_

Whatever change Mareo went through she loved it. Her stomach no longer seared with electricity when she heard his name. She was falling in love with the new Mareo even though it had only been a short time. She got into the water and almost orgasmed. The water was the perfect temperature. It reminded her of her first time. Today would be a perfect day. And if she was Mareo, so would tomorrow.

**

* * *

**Bankotsu hadn't seen Miyoko in quite a while. It had been a couple of weeks since he gave Mareo advice. He'd had it with this village. He was ready to go. That's why he was in her room. Waiting on her. A little over an hour passed when she came in. "Oh hey Bankotsu. When you get here?"

Bankotsu looked at Miyoko. She looked as she normally did. But by the look of her lips he could tell she'd been kissing someone. And it had not been him. "What's going on between you and that mutt?"

Miyoko smiled. "He's not a mutt."

"He's low-class. I can't believe you'd settle."

"Why do you dislike him so much what's wrong with him!"

"Why do you like him so much?!"

"Because he knows and loves me."

"Bullshit."

"Have you seen the things he's done for me?"

"So many men have told you they love you before."

"Not all men…" she replied looking at him

"He doesn't know or love you!"

"How would you know?! You don't know what love is! At first I thought you and me- we could… You don't care or love me do you."

"…"

"Damn it! Why are you like this?! Answer the question!"

Bankotsu grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He crashed his mouth on hers. She hadn't braced herself. She fell over backward. Bankotsu was on top of her. Her heartbeat really fast. His eyes told her all she needed to know. Bankotsu kissed her again softer and put her hand over his chest. His heart was beating just as hers. He threw it down. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

**(A/N) Whoa, did they just admit their feelings for one another? What about Mareo? What's Miyoko going to do?**

_**Next Chapter- Miyoko's choice. Secrets Revealed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Bankotsu had left her in that spot on the floor. Her mind and her body were going crazy for him. Mareo was nice, but Bankotsu did things to her that Mareo could never do. She put her hand over her heart. It was her connection with Bankotsu. And as she sat there, her body started to tingled with all the places Bankotsu had been. Her love for him was deep, but she loved Mareo too.

_That she couldn't deny._

Miyoko was eating with Mareo. She hardly made eye contact, not that it mattered. She couldn't read them. Today he had given her money, which she didn't care for. When Mareo tried to kiss her, she had turned her face; he just got her cheek. Mareo was losing that touch that once turned her on. He'd displeased her. Now he needed more advice.

"Bankotsu-sama!"

The women around Bankotsu jumped. "What the hell do you want now?"

"It's Miyoko; she's lost interest in me."

Bankotsu smirked. He thought as much, but he played it off. "What you do wrong? Are you really that stupid? I gave you clear instructions."

"Can we talk in private?"

"They're your whores."

"Get out! That's an order!" The women ran frantically out. Just as they were passing by, one was coming in. She waited and hid behind the door. "You have to help me!"

"I don't have to do anything. I don't know why I helped you before."

"Please Bankotsu-sama, you've helped me out so far. The kimonos, meeting my family, her likes and dislikes."

"Exactly, what more can I give you?"

"What is she interested in?"

"Apparently not you."

"…"

"I'm sick of this damn castle. I'm sick of being here and I'm sick of you. The sooner we leave the better. I'm not doing anything to prolong our stay, not even if you paid me."

"I could give you all the money, women and power you desired."

"And I'd still hold the one thing you'd want. Miyoko's heart. Leave, I'm saying it nicely."

Mareo stormed out of the room ignoring the chambermaid next to him.

**Meanwhile…**

"Personal attendant?"

"Yes milady, Master Mareo ordered it."

She was the chambermaid from before. "That's okay; I can dress and fix myself."

"That my be true, but he's courting you. All of the Mistresses have personal attendants."

"Oh…" The older lady started brushing her hair. The chambermaid sighed.

"At first I felt bad for you Milady."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been cursed with beauty." Miyoko blushed, but then she dwelled on what the older woman told her. Many times she'd been messed with by men because of her outer appearance. In fact, she was without her parents because of it. Maybe she was right, she'd been cursed. "I thought you'd never find true love."

"What makes you say that?"

"Men, they'll only be attracted of your countenance than what's underneath. You're doomed to only find lust."

"…You don't think Mareo-kun is different?"

"Milady, I don't wish to speak ill towards the young master, but-"

"I won't tell, please tell me what you know."

"Milord was bribing your companion so you'd fall in love with him." Miyoko snatched her head away. "But now your companion refuses to cooperate now."

"But why? Why'd Bankotsu do it in the first place?"

"Money"

"Figures"

"But this time he said he didn't care about money, women or power. Just you."

At first Miyoko was silent. Then she looked up and hugged the chambermaid. She was right; Bankotsu wouldn't travel with her for her looks. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm afraid that this will be the last time we meet."

"As long as you are safe and happy Milady, it doesn't matter."

"Miyoko, that's my name. I am no longer going to be courted with Mareo. So I am no longer your mistress."

"May we be friends?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**

* * *

**Mareo was pacing the floor. His mind raced with previous setbacks:

"_Mareo got me a hair comb? Isn't it lovely?" Bankotsu looked at it. "Pff, it looks like shit. You outshine it." Miyoko smiled and followed Bankotsu out the door. Bankotsu shot Mareo a look saying. 'You lose.' _

_He threw the flowers up and slashed them into many small pieces that landed in Miyoko's hair. "Target practice for Banryu, what a thoughtful bastard you are." "Look what you did to my hair!" yelled Miyoko Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "At least it enhanced the purple tints in your eyes." Miyoko smiled as Bankotsu helped her up. Again she followed, and again Bankotsu glared at Mareo with that look. 'You lose.'_

"_Thank you Mareo-kun." She took it with a smile. Her scent smelled the opposite. Mareo got really depressed. "Oh, it's okay Mareo-kun. Really. I'll wear it if it will make you smile." "Forgive me; I have so much to learn about you."_

"_You have to help me!" "I don't have to do anything. I don't know why I helped you before." "Please Bankotsu-sama; you've helped me out so far. The kimonos, family, her likes and dislikes." "Exactly, what more can I give you?" "What is she interested in?" "Apparently not you." "…" "I'm sick of this damn castle. I'm sick of being here and I'm sick of you. The sooner we leave the better. I'm not doing anything to prolong our stay, not even if you paid me." "I could give you all the money, women and power you desired." "And I'd still hold the one thing you'd want. Miyoko's heart. Leave, I'm saying it nicely."_

As much as Mareo hated to admit it, Miyoko wasn't in love with him. She was in love with what he'd become: Bankotsu. Why would Miyoko want a copy when she could have the original? He then realized that his biggest problem wasn't becoming Bankotsu; it was getting **rid** of him. Already he'd sent out 10 of his best assassins to take care of his love rival. Noone would stand in Mareo's way.

Bankotsu was in Miyoko's room. He wanted to go tonight! Right now if he could. It didn't take long for him to realize he was surrounded. "Figures, just like always. When I become too big a threat the daimyo have to have me dead." He couldn't believe this was all for a hanyou girl. HIS hanyou girl. "You could at least-"

"At least what?" Miyoko walked in. She looked at Bankotsu in confusion. "Why are you in my room?"

At the moment, Miyoko was human. She could not sense the demons around them. Bankotsu didn't care one way or the other. He'd take care of this problem. "Woman, come here." Miyoko folded her arms. He wasn't going to call her by her name. He pulled her to him and twirled her around. "Woman, you look too enticing for your own good." Miyoko backed up, but didn't go far. His grip held firm as he glared at her. "You must have forgotten who I am."

"You're Bankotsu, the asshole who I travel with."

Bankotsu grinned. "I'm not just that." He sat on the futon and brought her down with him. He kissed her lips and pushed through; startled by his aggression, she let him lead. He moved around tasting every crevice and spot. He played with her for a while before Bankotsu broke it. "I'm the man you dream about." He played her ultimate weakness and kissed her neck. That always got her going. He nipped the spot he dubbed his. He took some into his mouth and sucked lightly. Miyoko rubbed his swollen cock. He was excited just as she. He bit her gingerly leaving a perfect football shaped bruise. Visible for all, especially Mareo to see. He licked over it and said, "I'm the man who leaves you wanting more." He reached out and grabbed her breast. By the touch, they became firm. He massaged them gently as he went back to kissing her. "It's me you like." He kissed her stomach. "I'm the only man you want." He massaged her thighs as he lifted up her kimono. She was good and wet. He was hard and ready. Bankotsu smirked. He could make his point without fucking her. He positioned between her thighs. He licked the outer walls of her labia before stabbing in. He searched in her until he found that special spot. He traced over it. Her breathing faltered. He did it rougher and faster. She grabbed the covers. "I'm the man you love." She gasped as she felt him nibble her. Miyoko squirmed beneath him as her face drained in color. He sucked on her clit as she moaned and twisted the covers. Her essence was filling his mouth. He growled with her still attached. "Say it woman! Who am I?"

Miyoko had to catch herself. "You're Bankotsu! You're the asshole I travel with. The man I dream about. The man who leaves me wanting more. You're the one I like. You're the only man I want. You're the man I love! The only man!"

"That's right, I love you too." Miyoko gushed out and he sucked her dry. He licked the rest off his mouth and pulled down her kimono. He got back in the futon with her. She noticed he was still hard. Feeling guilty she looked up at him. His look told her not to worry about it. She fell asleep on his chest, just as he knew she would. **(A/N: Oral sex knocks her out.)** Bankotsu held her and looked out the corner of his eye. "Hear that you bastards? Tell Mareo who I am." One by one, they left until all that remained was Miyoko and Bankotsu.

When she woke up Bankotsu's arms were still wrapped around her. "Bankotsu, I want to leave now, but first let me say goodbye to the children." Bankotsu nodded and held back a smirk. Everything played right in his hands.

'_Mareo, you lose.'_

**(A/N) MAREO! YOU LOSE! I have a feeling though that he won't take defeat lightly. I HAVE A MAJOR IDEA! NEXT CHAPTER!! It's the beginning of the biggest change in Bankotsu and Miyoko's lives!**

_**Next Chapter- Cold-winded assassin Cole…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for the times I've written a disclaimer, it still wouldn't be enough to but Inuyasha

**(A/N) Sorry, I pushed Cole back a chapter. Oh! This chapter will be easier to understand if you read the ending to Inuyasha.**

Chapter 5: Looking Back

It had been several days since they left Mareo's castle. They left without a word to Mareo or his family. He had two options: tell the real reason she wasn't staying or lie. Either way it wasn't Bankotsu's or Miyoko's problem. Saying farewell to the children was rough. Some of them clinged to her kimono and begged her not to leave. Miyoko thought it was cute and felt bad. _"But you're supposed to be the new princess!" "Don't go." "I'll miss you."_ Was just the beginning. All of this made Miyoko want kids of her own. Bankotsu was at the forest edge waiting on her. She looked at her companion and dismissed it. Miyoko knew he'd never give her some. Bankotsu was more than ready to leave the boundaries of the village. 'In a day or two she won't even remember those brats' faces.'

Looking back on it, Miyoko was wondered what was she thinking?! Mareo was attractive yes, but he had nothing else going for him. He was weak. A coward. A liar. And not the one for Miyoko. If she told him he'd probably begged her to stay. 'Bankotsu never begs; if he wants something, he'll just take it.'

Like many things, they never spoke of the confession. It was like it never happened.

* * *

"We're lost."

"Nomads can never be lost." Bankotsu's attention snapped. "Look at this."

He walked down into a deep crater. It was overrun with fresh grass and flowers. Weird how such a place would be well-kept. In the middle was a shrine. It was old; at least 40, but in great condition. And remained untouched by time. Incenses and candles armored it with respect. Despite the uniqueness, the shrine was serene and peaceful. Miyoko bowed in respect for the dead. Bankotsu "piff"ed and grabbed the incenses.

"They stink. Don't you agree?"

"Shh…"

"Just smell it."

Miyoko frowned. "Be respectful."

"Why; he's dead. What's he gonna do, come back and haunt me?"

"You should know better than anyone that it's possible."

"…fuck you."

Miyoko blinked. She hit a sore spot. She twirled her hair uncomfortably and sighed. "Look, I"

"Smell it."

"What?" He raised the inscent. "No, I hate those things."

"Come on, do it."

Miyoko backed away. "You're so childish! You-" Miyoko pulled Bankotsu to the ground as something flashed by their heads and back again.

"I detest violence; but under the circumstances of defiling one's grave, I think it's necessary." Miyoko looked around as her hair turned silver and eye to amber. The voice sounded like they were coming from two different places.

"Bankotsu, there two different people." Miyoko's face bore confusion.

"What's your problem?"

"It's so familiar, I just can't place it."

"Fuck that. Where are they?"

Miyoko sniffed around, "There and…" before Miyoko could give away the other location. Two blue beads rolled by her feet. They exploded in an indigo mist. The scent was unbearable to Miyoko, Bankotsu didn't smell anything. She slumped to her feet in shock. Bankotsu caught her.

"Miyoko, shit, this isn't the time to loose your head." Bankotsu lightly shook her. Miyoko's eyes refused to focus.

"Hirakotsu!" yelled the voices. Bankotsu ducked as two massive boomerangs whirled passed his head.

'I've seen these before.' He placed Miyoko beside the shrine. "Face me if you're brave enough." Out of the mist appeared a beautiful woman. She was built; the garbs of a priestess framed her well. Her brown hair was short and sexy; her eyes were violet and mischievous. The massive weapon looked as if it was weightless in her arms-he could relate… She smiled in perverse way. She looked familiar to Bankotsu.

"My, my you're a sexy one. If I weren't mated I'd certainly…" She smacked her lips.

"Kinda lecherous for a priestess." He said spinning Banryu. There was going to be a fight, he knew it. "Rude of you for knocking out my girl that way."

The woman prepared herself. "I hate competition." She threw the hirakotsu, Bankotsu smacked it away. The woman caught it and flung it again. Bankotsu let it go and dodged as the woman continued to attack.

Meanwhile, an identical priestess approached Miyoko. Miyoko lay stiff on the ground. The lady knelt down. Miyoko flipped and pinned the lady to the shrine. The lady smirked and threw exorcising salts in Miyoko's face. Miyoko's head was ringing and she felt to the ground, barely dodging the woman's hirakotsu. She pulled at Tessaiga, but it was dull. Miyoko didn't understand. The lady ran for Miyoko. Miyoko couldn't see her through the smoke and dust.

Miyoko and the mystery woman wrestled on the ground; Bankotsu and her replica were parrying. The mystery woman pinned Miyoko to the ground. Miyoko growled and pushed her off. The lady sat there stunned. "Miyoko, is that you?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The replica pushed Bankotsu out of the way and got a closer look at Miyoko. Miyoko screamed in delight. The twins dog-piled on her. "SUKI! YUKI! It's you!"

The crater was filled with laughter and screaming. Bankotsu sat there curious. Miyoko forgot all about him as she chatted nonstop with the ladies that once attacked them.

"Um…"

Miyoko snapped her fingers. "Oh right! This is Bankotsu. Bankotsu these are my cousins, Suki and Yuki."

Suki and Yuki looked at Bankotsu and back to Miyoko. "Oo Miyoko you go girl!" said Suki

"How is he in bed?" asked Yuki

Miyoko choked on air. "YUKI!" She blushed and whispered. "Great." The three girls screamed.

"Just wait til Mama and Daddy see you-"

"it's going to be great, then you'll see the rest of your cousins."

"How's the boy?" asked Miyoko

"Which one?" asked Suki with a grin

Miyoko's eyes widened. "No way! How many?"

"Well if you don't count my son, three." said Yuki

Miyoko's voice cracked with joy, happiness and envy. "You have a son!"

"I have a daughter." added Suki

Miyoko blinked, she wish she could add to the list. Suki and Yuki pulled Miyoko's arms and dragged her to huts and temple. Bankotsu was left behind. He piffed in annoyance and followed.

* * *

"Mother! Look what we found!" they said at the same time.

The middle-aged woman made her way though the ocean of children. Her face plump and full of laugh lines. She was heavier than she once was in her youth due to the fact of her carrying so many children. Her brown hair tied in a ribbon. Her steps were light. Miyoko shook with excitement. "Sango-sama!"

"Miyoko?"

Miyoko hugged Sango with vigor and adoration. "Sango-sama, I missed you so much."

"Wow, you've grown up. You're not the same 11 year-old I once knew. I know Kagome-chan and Inuyasha are proud."

Miyoko flinched, but didn't answer. "I would say how's the boy, but Yuki and Suki said you had two more."

Sango laughed slightly. "All ten, just like I promised."

"How is Miroku-sama?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." said a singsong voice "Miyoko, you've grown to be so lovely." Miroku looked at Miyoko's cleavage and hips.

Sango pulled his ear. "She's young enough to be your daughter." Sango pulled Miroku away from Miyoko and left the girls alone. Bankotsu finally showed up.

"Oh, there you are." Said Miyoko

"You sound happy to see me." Bankotsu said sarcastically.

Miyoko's attention snapped back to the twins. "Kami! I haven't seen you two in forever. I didn't even get to see your mates." She directed her voice to Bankotsu. "They mated demons."

Suki sighed. "Daisuke is just-well you know; you have him." Suki said pointing at Bankotsu

Yuki laughed. "I feel the same about Daichi."

Miyoko smiled. Bankotsu ignored the girl talk. This bored him; he was ready to leave before she got too attached like last time. Then his eyes met two others in hatred.

Miroku grabbed his arm, realizing he no longer had the kazaana. Sango took one of her daughter's hirakotsu. "Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu swung Banryu. It made a cracking sound when it made impact with the hirakotsu. Bankotsu smirked; this would be fun after all. Miyoko screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Miroku looked at his daughters. "Yuki, take care of the kids until everything's clear. Suki, take Miyoko somewhere safe. She doesn't understand who this is."

"No uncle, I do understand. He's with me." She explained

"Why would such a bastard be with you?"

"Because, he's my boyfriend."

**(A/N) Uh-Oh! This is fun. Family reunions. I must do this more, but first I must rid character. I hate more than 3 at a time. Don't worry no deaths. If you're wondering what took so long to update blame floppy disk! Nobody has one here so I have to retype so many chapters! Don't worry, I'll get moving. I didn't proof-read and I'm tired so…**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu hates Miyoko's family. The reason Sango and Miroku left Inuyasha Village. Cold-winded assassin Cole…**_

Kaazana: wind-tunnel

Hirakotsu: boomerang bone

Sama: extension showing respect

Chan: familiar girl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BUY! BUY! BUY! I say the typo on the last disclaimer. This is a disclaimer for Inuyasha as well…

Chapter 6: The Silent Shadow

"WHAT!"

Miyoko flinched; she forgot they had problems in the past. Bankotsu smirked. "You heard her."

Sango's voice shook the walls. "There's no way!"

"What did Inuyasha say?" asked Miroku calmly

Bankotsu snorted, "Even if that half-breed was around, I wouldn't care."

"What do you mean not around?" It took awhile to explain what happened to Sango and Miroku. "I can't believe it. Kuroashi was always so protective of you and the twins."

"Ulterior motive" said Bankotsu

"And you two are connected?"

"Till death do us part." He said cockily

Sango glared at him, "If she dies so do you, but if I kill you-"

"Sango-sama"

"…are you at least staying the night?" asked Miroku

"Absolutely not!" "Of course!" they said at the same time

"Miyoko can stay in the spare room and Bankotsu can sleep with the other boys… _or outside_."

"Separate rooms?" Bankotsu grinned. "There's no need."

Miyoko growled "You didn't complain about separate rooms the last time."

"Shut up. You had your fun too."

"Separate rooms will be fine." Miyoko said sweetly.

* * *

"I can't believe they put me in some kids' room."

Miyoko laughed. "I just surprised they let you stay."

"Whatever, just don't get too comfortable"

"Why?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Already?! I haven't seen them in years!"

"Damn it Miyoko, how much family do you have?"

A man in a tajiya outfit walked out of Bankotsu's new room. He nodded at Bankotsu; his eyes widened when he saw Miyoko. "Toshio!" Miyoko hugged him. Bankotsu reminded himself over and over that they were cousins. "You're so tall now."

"Well if it isn't my dear baby cousin Miyoko. My, my, my, I'm so glad we aren't blood-related."

'What! They're not related by blood?!' Miyoko laughed. "You're so crazy. Oh this is my boyfriend, Bankotsu."

"Boyfriend?" Toshio and Bankotsu looked each other over. "I guess I didn't get to you fast enough." Toshio laughed. "You have Tessaiga now?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, can you do Meidou Zangetsuha?"

Miyoko sighed. "No" Miyoko felt inadequate. Her father added over five moves to Tessaiga in his first year. She's had it for nine and only created three.

* * *

They stayed over for a full week. Miyoko, Suki and Yuki were inseparable. Bankotsu and Toshio and Bankotsu fought constantly, but Toshio never realized that Bankotsu was serious. Sango tried to persuade Miyoko to stay, but this really wasn't her place. Too crowded…

Bankotsu pinned her to a tree. "If I ever stay at a place for more than a week again, expect a punishment."

"Punishment?" Suddenly the air turned cold. 'What a mood killer.' A figure formed in a mist it came closer and became more apparent.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The cold foe step closer; each step he took froze the ground. He looked at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu must be eradicated and the woman delivered." Mist surrounded the enemy. "That's what I was told."

"Mareo…" Miyoko realized

"You can't have her, she's mine." Bankotsu said ready to fight

"That's not up to me." The stranger drew a sword from his side. Miyoko looked at it; it was feminine. The sword was a very light silver color. It wasn't very big, but it was shiny. On the handle was a pink flower with five pedals. This sword didn't suit him. That was something Miyoko could relate with.

All of a sudden the sword turned blue. Ice formed and shot towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu deflected the lightspeed spears. Bankotsu got close enough to him, they began grappling. Everytime the sword was struck cold mist leaked out of it. Bankotsu sliced foe's stomach. It was if he were slicing air. More determined, Bankotsu continued to slice at the foe. The only thing that seemed to be tangible was that sword.

Miyoko watched as Bankotsu's efforts were useless. The sword turned rose, the flower on the blade turned red. The stranger jumped back and got ready to use whatever move. Miyoko took out Tessaiga and:

"Tears of the Rock Dagger!" she said. As a blast from the sword erupted from the foe, Bankotsu was protected by a stone barrier that looked like a ball around him. The foe was also showered with countless jagged rocks. When the attack cleared up, the foe stood there unscaved, Miyoko tried to use it again. "Tears of the Rock Dagger!" Nothing came out. "What?" She examined Tessaiga. "What's happening?"

The foe laughed. "Useless, you no longer have that move. It's been consumed by Tatsuya. Even if you had that move, it wouldn't matter."

Miyoko growled. "Who are you?"

"I am Cole, the Silent Shadow."

"You're a ghost?" Cole grinned, but didn't answer.

"Unfortunately I have to deliver you unharmed. Give up."

Bankotsu emerged out of the shield. He couldn't harm a ghost… but Miyoko could. "Miyoko use that purifying attack." he shouted

"But it will be suck into the sword." she said

"Maybe so, but it's our only chance." he replied.

"Okay." 'I'm counting on you.' "Priestess's Death Kiss!" Pink light gushed out of Tessaiga and towards Cole. Cole formed a barrier of ice around him. Not a drop of her attack hit him, but it was in the sword.

"This will knock you out. Priestess's Death Kiss…" he said. The pink light swirled out of Tatsuya and to Miyoko. It hit her on impact. She fell on her knees and panted. Her hair slipped down around her face. It was black! "Not bad this attack, now I have you down, unharmed." Cole took two steps. 'Where's the mercenary?' Cole looked up. Bankotsu swung down and sliced both hands and Tatsuya off. "How?!"

"When Miyoko uses her attack, some of it curls around and hits her too; but since she's her, she can handle it. You may not have been purified, but you were vulnerable enough for me to do this!" Bankotsu cut Cole into two.

Miyoko crawled over and picked up Tatsuya, her demonic powers returned. "It's not going to last. You can't kill a ghost." Bankotsu shrugged and waited with her. When Cole's parts returned to him, "Priestess's Death Kiss!" I blast of pink and purple light blew towards Cole with speed that was unfathomable. The sparks and sparkles formed in the light. Cole formed a barrier, but the barrier cracked and was destroyed. Cole laid there unable to move.

**Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's Domain…**

Mareo took a deep breath and bowed before Sesshomaru. His lackey Jaken was standing next to him. His daughters were sitting around him. They had fans out so only their eyes and hair were visible. Mareo bowed before him. Sesshomaru had no expression on his face. "Great Sesshomaru-sama"

"What do you want?"

"Great Sesshomaru, I wish to mate one of the daughters of Inutaisho."

Sesshomaru had a look of disgust on his face. "You think someone of your status could have one of my daughters."

"It's none of your daughters, though lovely, I desire. It is your brother's daughter, hanyou Miyoko, your niece."

Jaken laughed and squawked, "You aren't even fit to ask for human Rin's hand. You certainly can't have Miyoko. You are unfit. Your family is the lowest of the low. I, Jaken-sama, myself am stronger than your family combined! Miyoko has noble blood both ways. Her hanyou father, though despicable, is bred from a noble human princess and the great demon dog general Inutaisho. Her mother is a reincarnation of a powerful priestess and assisted in the defeat of that coward Naraku. Miyoko herself can wield Tessaiga. She is high bred. You're nothing." Mareo didn't say anything, he knew it was true. Miyoko didn't know how high in status really she was.

"But her heart's been stolen by the human Bankotsu."

"Do not dishonor Sesshomaru-sama with lies! That cur's been dead for over 25 years. Even if that were true" he added "better him than you. Bankotsu's sword was formidable against Tessaiga. He was a powerful leader and warrior with the strength of 6 men. Of course he's nowhere in stature to my master Lord Sesshomaru."

"But a human-"

"Silence fool, Sesshomaru has nothing against humans; anymore at least. He's even given human Rin to Kouga of the Yourouzoku Clan. You don't stand a chance!"

"This may be true, but Sesshomaru-sama doesn't even like his brother why should he mind who she's-"

"Enough." said Sesshomaru. It startled his younger daughters. Sesshomaru glared at Mareo who cowered in fear.

"In case you didn't know" added Jaken "you've been dismissed." After Mareo left, Jaken went on "I don't know why he asked you for Miyoko anyway. She has a father."

"He's been missing for years."

"No he's not, he and his family came back over a year ago, milord."

"Hm, interesting." _'Does his daughter know…'_

_

* * *

Miyoko stood over him. "I could do this any number of times. While you're fatigued like this it won't take long for your spirit to diminish."_

"So Tatsuya's chosen a new master…" Cole said in disbelief.

"What about your sword?" she asked

"It's yours now." said Cole

Miyoko picked it up. Tatsuya glowed a bright pink. Demonic energy swirled around them both. Tatsuya took its place beside Tessaiga in her hilt.

"Satisfied?" Bankotsu asked

"Very" she answered

"Finish me, I've failed the mission."

"I don't play dirty." Miyoko said.

"Then let me join you." Cole said

"Fine with me." Bankotsu said. Miyoko looked at him strangely. "He can carry his own weight. Plus you don't know anything about your sword. You need him."

Miyoko closed her eyes and breathed out. "Fine"

_Cole became the third mercenary…_

**(A/N) Another companion… Cole! I don't think that the name is Japanese, but I think it suited him. Tatsuya, Miyoko's sword… I know Tatsuya is a human name for a boy, but to me it was the perfect name for this sword. "Becoming Dragon" Tatsuya plays an important role for what I'm going to do later. I do not want to proofread. I'm tired.**

_**Next Chapter- Cole's strength. Cole's dislike for Miyoko. Village in shambles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Tatsuya, Time and Totosai

"Now that you have Tatsuya, you can just throw the other one away." Said Bankotsu

"You mean Tessaiga?" Miyoko rubbed the blade. "You know I can't throw it away."

"Why, neither humans nor youkai can wield it and if one does; it's meant to be."

"I'm not throwing away Tessaiga."

"Women are so sentimental." Cole muttered

"…what are you going to do now? Weapon-wise" Miyoko asked changing the subject.

Cole snickered lightly. "I don't need one."

* * *

Miyoko bowed respectful; Cole and Bankotsu didn't move. "You're the famous twosome?" he asked directed towards Cole and Bankotsu.

Miyoko's face etched in irritation. "Yes, he just joined."

"It's none of my business to judge youkai. Here's what I need you to do. Retrieve my daughter Keiko and kill all the bastards responsible."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

Bankotsu smirked. "Then you'll have her tomorrow." After a few hours of walking they finally approached the rival castle. "Miyoko left. Cole right. I got the middle."

An army sported its daimyo's flag. Upon seeing Bankotsu, the rifle team assembled. Bankotsu sliced everyone and their guns with an X stroke before they could shoot. Miyoko pulled out Tatsuya. The blade turned pale blue. She swung it once; blades of lightening sprang towards her section and busted down a wall. The men laid motionless, her eyes widened. So much power! She needed to learn control. Cole walked with airless steps. White mist radiated off of Cole. The army inhaled it and fell down stiff. There faces were frozen in pain. Miyoko hitched Tatsuya in her obi. "What did you do?"

"It's a shame humans are made with so much water…"

"No small talk." Ordered Bankotsu "Cole-inside. Miyoko-princess. I'll clean up out here."

They nodded. Miyoko sniffed the air and climbed up a wall. Cole looked at her until he lost interest and eradicated everyone inside. The princess sat huddled against a dungeon wall. She was especially scared of the sounds going on outside. She saw a hand outside her small window. At first she jumped, but then she convinced herself this was a samurai to save and/or marry her. "I'm in here, sir!" She called out. Miyoko jumped inside. Confusion was written all over Keiko's face.

"I guess I'm not who you're looking for." Miyoko joked. She grabbed Keiko and jumped out the window. Keiko screamed the whole ride down.

"HELP! I'M BEING TAKEN BY A SORCERESS!" Keiko was screaming to anybody not youkai. Miyoko landed softly and dropped her on the ground. She scowled away leaving Keiko by herself in a maze of distorted corpses. Keiko screamed even louder. Cole walked calmly towards her. Keiko ran and clinged to him. To her he looked like an angel in a field of death. "Save me!" she begged

Cole looked at her and picked her up bridal style. "You have nothing to worry about anymore." Keiko started swooning.

**The next day…**

The princess was given back to her father, but now without crying over leaving her hero and love, Cole. Fortunately they'd been paid handsomely. Miyoko in clothes and jewelry; and the boys in a mixture of money and sake.

"Cole" began Miyoko

"What"

"Tatsuya, how do I control it?"

"…practice, your auras must become one."

"How long will it take? I don't want to become a hindrance." She asked

"Time, that's all it takes."

"Can't you train me?"

Cole smirked "And give you the easy way out, I expect this from you." He said demandingly.

"Why do you dislike me?"

"Miyoko, if you were born a male things would be different. I'm sure we would have been great friends."

"But…"

"You are a woman." She glared at him. "Playing in both a woman and man's world. Fighting isn't for women. Women are sacred fragile beings and look at you. Fighting and wielding dangerous swords."

"You sexist hypocritical bastard"

"Cursing. How unladylike. I must admit, you are one beautiful piece of work. I could see why you are so coveted. You are Bankotsu's bitch, why do you aspire to be anything else? Why don't you go back to your village and give him sons?"

"Two things: my relationship with Bankotsu is none of your business, and also I aspire to be more because I can be more. I'd be damned if I was tied down; even if I have his child my place is beside him."

"A proper woman would say behind."

"Melt in hell. You have some nerve telling me how sacred women are when you had no problem deflowering Keiko-hime."

"…"

"Cole, you are a valuable member to our team. But I don't like you, I never will. We'll never be friends."

"Agreed, we'll be companions and nothing more."

* * *

Miyoko screamed in frustration. This was the seventh obi this week! Tatsuya didn't have a sheath, so it was the only place she could place it. _"I'm going off for a week, I'll be back."_ She told Bankotsu. Cole was surprised he let her go, did he know how much trouble a woman could get into by herself?! Cole's presence gave Bankotsu better conversation.

Miyoko had traveled to a mountainous region. She'd been here a few times in her youth. "Totosai?" she called for. "Ouch!" she said hitting her neck. An old flea fell in her hand. "Myouga-jiijii"

"Inuyasha's daughter, haven't tasted you in a while."

Miyoko brushed him on the floor. She found Totosai asleep in a corner. She sighed and punched him on his head. "Wake up Old Man!"

"Oi! Is that you Inuyasha? Kami! Kagome's had quite an effect on you."

Miyoko hit him again. "I'm Miyoko genius. I need you to do me a favor."

"No." Miyoko growled. "Okay, okay only because of your genes. You sure didn't inherit your mother's gentle qualities."

"Can you make a sheath for this?" Miyoko pulled out Tatsuya. When it hit Totosai's hands it shocked him. "Sorry, I didn't know it would do that. Can you?"

Totosai pulled a strand of her hair. "Now I can."

Miyoko kissed the knot on his head she made. "Thank you crusty Totosai! How long will it take?"

"Don't know. Maybe a week." He said while rubbing his head.

**A week later…**

"TOTOSAI! Is it done?!"

Totosai woke up from his nap. "What?"

"Is my sheath done?"

Totosai scratched his head. "I don't know."

Miyoko hit him in his head. "TOTOSAI!"

"Oh you meant_ that_ sheath…"

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "I owe you one Totosai."

"You can just leave Tessaiga on the counter." Said a frazzled Totosai

"Yeah, whatever" Miyoko started to leave

Myouga stopped her "Miyoko, I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"A year or so ago there was a strange disturbance in Inuyasha Village and-"

"Those bastards deserve very thing this "disturbance" gives them. I'm not stepping one foot in Inuyasha Village!" Miyoko left in a rage.

"She wouldn't let me finish." Myouga said disappointedly. "I'll guess she'll have to find out on her own."

**(A/N) Of course Cole is sexist! Do you think Bankotsu would let him in if he had a shred of attraction towards Miyoko? Let me apologize for the month wait. I've been so wrapped up in my other story Obscenity. I have bad news. I'm going back home so updates will be scarce since I don't have internet access. What do you think Myouga wanted to get checked out? You never know with me...**

_**Next Chapter- The monks return…**_

hime: extension for a princess

jii-jii: disrespectful way of addressing and elderly man. Basically like saying Grandpa/Old Man Myouga


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ungai or any character of Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Showdown

It was a moonless night. Cole and Bankotsu were already asleep. Miyoko, for some reason couldn't get to sleep. Something bad was going to happen.

"Go to bed." commanded Bankotsu

"I can't." she said shivering she heard a twig snap "Something's wrong."

"I know; calm down, we're surrounded."

Miyoko became hanyou. "I know this scent."

"Mareo?" asked Cole

"No. It's the-"

The trees around them went up in smoke. A mist surrounded them. Bankotsu and Cole were unaffected. Miyoko couldn't smell anything not even herself! The mist changed somewhat, Miyoko's grip on the Tatsuya loosened. Her hands and feet grew numb. She could no longer hold the Tatsuya; it dropped and so did she.

"Miyoko!" Bankotsu grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Miyoko tried to open her mouth, but no words come out. She couldn't move. "Miyoko! Talk. Damn, what did you bastards do?"

"It's the monks; they're binding her demonic energy." explained Cole

"Remember the deal? Stay out of the way." Bankotsu told her as she reverted back.

Ungai and his monks showed themselves. "Hanyou, you are now unable to wield that sword. You can't use your other powers either." Miyoko held dull Tessaiga. As long as it was with her, it would form a barrier. "Ready men."

"Right." The men formed prayer signs and walked in a straight line in from of Miyoko. Bankotsu stood in front of her and cut the middle two into shreds. Their blood stained Miyoko and his sword. Bankotsu struck the two on his right side. Cole remained calm; then he opened his eyes. Those that looked at him became paralyzed. Ice ran up their bodies slowly, they screamed as it hardened and covered them completely. The monks retreated. Bankotsu wouldn't let them get away.

"Immobilize them. Spiritual seal." cried Ungai

"Yes Sir" The men circled them and said the subjugation word. Cole could no longer move. Bankotsu looked at his hands and feet. He could still move. The men formed a line to take Miyoko out. Bankotsu threw Banryu; it went through the whole line of them. They fell. Ungai was by himself, he took two steps back. Bankotsu took back Banryu.

"You're next." Ungai got out a dokko. White light surrounded Cole, Bankotsu and Miyoko. "Miyoko get out of here."

"Bankotsu, I can't move." Miyoko remained on her knees with Tatsuya. The only spiritual powers she had were in Tatsuya and Tessaiga. Her swords combined with the apprentices' blood immobilized her. The light whirled around them both. Without Miyoko or Cole's demonic/spiritual powers they'd succumb to whatever Ungai had planned. Bankotsu wasn't going to die so easily. He threw Banryu at Ungai. It hit a barrier and bent it slightly. Ungai held footing. Banryu was hurled back at Bankotsu. "No!" Bankotsu waited on impact but it didn't happen. When he opened his eyes he saw Miyoko in front of him, Tessaiga's shield around them both. When the shield fell, Miyoko was immobilized again.

He picked up Miyoko and shook her. "Get it together. I'll support you, I'll you need to do is concentrate on one swing."

Miyoko panted, but nodded. "Okay" Bankotsu had held her waist as Miyoko held Tatsuya. Tatsuya seemed so heavy. 'Focus… Focus…' Tatsuya had pink swirls radiating from it. The spiritual seal made Miyoko almost fall to her knees, but Bankotsu braced her. "Priestess's Death Kiss!" The light rushed out of Tatsuya and around the barrier keeping them in and Ungai safe. It exploded. Bankotsu ran out and swiftly sliced the dokko in half, ready for Ungai to be next. "No Bankotsu." Miyoko wobbled to him. "He doesn't have much time left. Make sure he doesn't have anymore weapons and let him live the remainder of his life an ordinary man." Miyoko slipped off of Bankotsu's side and fell to the ground.

"Shit, she's exhausted." Bankotsu grabbed Ungai by his shirt. He knew Cole would tend to Miyoko. "I could crush you right now without hesitation and she wouldn't know it. But for what you did to her, I want you to suffer." He ripped away all the sutras and charms Ungai held. "Now you're nothing." Ungai walked away in shame that he miscalculated. He walked three steps. _Crack!_ He felt his knee buckle. Ungai looked up Bankotsu stood over him with his staff in hand. "On second thought I'm not that merciful!"

_**CRACK!!**_

When Miyoko woke up, she was covered with a blanket and there was a fire going. Her body was tingling all over. She was dizzy, but she sat up anyway. "Don't overdo it." said Cole. She nodded and laid back down. Later Bankotsu had come; he had a satisfied look on his face. Miyoko wondered why. He gave her something in a gauntlet. Its warmth numbed her from the inside out. By sunrise she was her normal self again so they wandered again. She sensed something. Cole looked at the bushes.

"You sense it too?" she asked

"Someone's hiding in the bushes." he replied

"I'll deal with it." said Bankotsu swinging Banryu

"No," Miyoko knelt down and moved the leaves. She was amazed with what she saw. It was a little girl. She was very cute. She had short white hair that reached mid-neck. She had big purple eyes and a cute button nose. She had unusually long finger nails, but she was completely human. She held bow and arrows close to her. "It's a kid."

"Then leave it."

"She's not an it, she's a girl." Miyoko held her hand out. "It's okay little one. You can come out." The kid edged out of the bush. Miyoko picked her up. She smiled, this girl smelled like someone she knew.

"No, no way in hell. She's not coming with us."

"Oh come on. At least until she finds her parents." pleaded Miyoko

"What if she doesn't have any?" Miyoko looked at him with a smile. Bankotsu shook his head. "Nope, hell no, I'm not going to say it again."

"You let Cole follow us!"

"He can defend himself."

"She won't be a problem-"

"How's a weak child any help!"

"Excuse me!" said the little girl. "I can speak for myself." The kid jumped out of Miyoko's arms and onto the ground. "I am not weak!" Bankotsu laughed. The child stomped her foot. "I'm not weak! I'll prove it!" The kid pulled out an arrow and shot it at Bankotsu with lightning speed. Bankotsu struck it away with Banryu. Cole dodged it and the deflected arrow hit a tree. The tree exploded into pink sparkling light. The kid grinned in satisfaction.

Miyoko clapped her hands. "Impressive! What's your name?"

"I'm Nozomi."

"Where are your parents?" Miyoko asked.

Nozomi shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, I always wander off, but my dad will find me anywhere I go. ANYWHERE!"

"Would you like me to walk you back to your village?"

"Sure"

"What village do you live in?" asked Miyoko

"It's not far from here."

"Then you can travel with us until your daddy comes." Miyoko picked up the small girl again. Bankotsu was not happy. Miyoko didn't care. "Aren't you boys coming?" Cole looked at Bankotsu with amusement on his face. He'd definitely made the right decision of joining them.

**(A/N) Is Nozomi another member? Who are Nozomi's parents? Any guesses? Oh! I made up this cool move Tatsuya can do called Forribidden Barrier of the Dragon... A spirit of a red dragon flies around at high speed and creates a windy and firey dome protecting those inside.**

_**Next Chapter- While hired to kill a forest beast, Nozomi's father finds her. Let's just say he didn't think Miyoko was a good babysitter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Band of Seven or any rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Father Issues

"You're the infamous mercenaries?" The noblemen looked over them again. "Even the woman and girl-child?"

"I assure you Nozomi and I can handle our own, but we won't be assisting them on this mission." said Miyoko disdainfully

"Why not?" Nozomi whispered

"You're just a child, special, but a child none the less." she answered

**Later in their own room…**

"Why aren't you joining in the fight?" asked Nozomi

"Why would I risk your safety? Plus we'd be probably be a hindrance anyway. The demon didn't sound all that big of a challenge. Bankotsu and Cole are strong. They can handle it."

Nozomi pouted, "I'm going to look around the castle for some kids my age."

"Good." Nozomi ran out. Miyoko settled herself for awhile. Then she noticed Nozomi's bow and arrows were missing. "That brat!"

Nozomi had run into the forest. She intentionally stayed away from Cole and Bankotsu. She walked into a cave that looked like a youkai den. A bear over 10 times her size bared its teeth at her. She hitched an arrow. She positioned it straight for his head and released. The arrow hit the target perfectly, but was deflected. The bear youkai roared and stepped out. Nozomi hitched another arrow. It bounced right off the youkai's skull. Nozomi had no choice but to retreat. The bear bellowed and followed after her. The bear was right on her tail when she heard. "Priestess's Death Kiss!" Nozomi looked around, she was being flooded with pink and purple energy, but it didn't hurt or affect her at all. When she looked the bear youkai was sedated.

"What are you doing out here?!" screamed Miyoko "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?!"

"Miyoko-chan!"

Miyoko grabbed Nozomi's arm. "You were nearly killed! What's wrong with you?!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

A flash of golden light slashed the ground in three separate parts. Miyoko grabbed Nozomi and covered her head from the impact. Miyoko looked at the ground; the trenches were at least 6 feet deep. Suddenly a flash of red and silver slashed at her sword. It sounded like steel being scraped together. The foe grabbed her obi and Tessaiga. The barrier didn't reject him. 'What!' Tessaiga glowed golden and transformed into the magnificent blade it is. As fast as lightning, Nozomi's father tried to cut her. It took all Miyoko could to deflect them. She thanked kami for all the time Bankotsu and she spent fighting. They were evenly matched. But he was stronger; Miyoko was being pushed back by Nozomi's father! In one attempt she slide several yards back. Tessaiga was surrounded in winds.

'Shit!' she thought "Kaze no Kizu!" he cried

"Forbidden Barrier of the Dragon!" she said quickly. The red dragon came out and surrounded her body entirely. The windscar smashed in the barrier and was diverged partly. Miyoko felt some of the back drafts of the winds. When it was over, Miyoko sunk to her knees. 'No, it was stronger than when I had Tessaiga.' Nozomi's father grabbed her by the collar. She wanted to know, "How, how can you wield Tessaiga!"

"What do you mean how can I wield Tessaiga? It's my fucking sword!" Suddenly Miyoko recognized his voice; Miyoko could see clearly who was holding her and he could see her.

_Inuyasha…_

* * *

Bankotsu and Cole were finished. The forest was a winter wonderland. At least what wasn't massacred and cut… "That was excellent."

Cole nodded in agreement. "And we get paid for this?"

"Yep" said Bankotsu, "all the money, sake and women you desire."

Cole and Bankotsu returned and received their reward. The headman tried to cut them short of what they agreed on. The village lost a daimyo.

"Where is the woman and the little girl?"

"Out, playing or something. She likes kids. Maybe it's because her father's a real bastard and she's sympathetic to that brat."

"Sounds like you really hate Miyoko's father."

Bankotsu crushed the sake cup in his hand, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Old Man" Miyoko said with tears welding up in her eyes, Inuyasha let go of her.

"Miyoko, is it really you?" She nodded. He hugged her tightly. He breathed her scent deeply; he would not lose her again. "I'm sorry."

She hugged him back. "This is impossible. You've been gone for years! I'm dreaming." She touched Inuyasha's hair. "No" She grabbed his horari. "No!"

"You aren't hurt are you?"

Miyoko let go. "Just a few scrapes. I've been hurt a lot worse." she regretted saying that part. "I'm a fighter, just like my Old Man."

"That's my girl." he looked over at Nozomi "Just not my only girl."

"Oh fuck really?" she walked over to Nozomi and looked her over "I thought she smelled familiar, I guess that's because she smelled like me."

There was an awkward silence. "Let's go home."

Miyoko registered that over and over in her mind. "Home?" She looked back towards the forest. 'I won't be gone long, I'll be back.' "Yes"

**After about an hour or two of running…**

It hadn't taken long for them to reach Inuyasha Village. Miyoko hadn't been there in years. Suddenly a yellow furball pressed on her ankles. "Kirara" she picked up the nekomata. "You're such a good kitty." Kirara smelled her, her fur stood on ends. "Don't tell." she whispered. Kirara nudged her face. "You're such a good kitty." Miyoko laughed and held Kirara in her arms.

Inuyasha continued to walk through the village. All the villagers showed respect towards him, what made her and Shippou so different? "Kagome! Kagome, look who I brought."

Kagome walked out of the hut that was once Kaede's. She wore the garbs of a priestess so she looked a lot like Kikyo. "Who Inuyasha, is it Sango?" Kagome stopped talking. She stared at Miyoko like her mind was playing tricks on her. Then the realization hit her hard. "Miyoko, it's you."

"Yes, Okaa-san." Miyoko felt tears weld in her eyes again.

Kagome ran and hugged her. "Miyoko! I'm so glad! I thought you were hurt or worse." Miyoko felt her mother's tears.

"I'm fine mama, I'm fine." Miyoko shut her eyes to stop tears from falling.

* * *

"So what happened between you and that bastard?" asked Inuyasha

Miyoko had to think for a moment. Who was Inuyasha referring to? Then it hit her. "Oh! You mean Kuroashi, he's dead."

"If that bastard fucking touched you-"

"No" Miyoko remembered what Bankotsu had said that day, _"No man touches her but me."_

"I'm glad." said her mother "Where's your brother?"

"He moved on." she said with a smile "I never bothered finding him." Miyoko looked up at the sky, it was getting late. She should really go, but the more she looked at her father, mother and sister, the more her feet became lead. 'I can stay for one night.' Since Miyoko was staying, Kagome made Inuyasha roll out the river futon. They slept together like a family, Inuyasha stayed up to watch over his girls. Miyoko wasn't sleep either.

"Miyoko"

"Yes"

"About today-"

"Forget about it, it's okay."

"Your scent… It's different, you smell like someone familiar, but I can't remember." Miyoko got nervous. "It's male. That's why I thought Kuroashi got you."

"No, it wasn't Kuroashi. But you are right, I'm not pure." Inuyasha growled. Miyoko tossed to look at his uneasy face. "Does it bother you?"

"You're damn right it bothers me! You're my daughter." Inuyasha lowered his voice. "Who?"

Miyoko closed her eyes. "I know I can't keep it a secret forever, but in time you'll figure it out Old Man." Miyoko looked deeply in Inuyasha's eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I love him."

"Do I know this guy?"

"Good night Old Man."

"Is it Kouga?"

"Good NIGHT Old Man!"

* * *

Kagome had returned from picking herbs from her garden. Miyoko smiled as Kagome put the basket beside her. "Miyoko, how'd you learn to fight so well?"

Miyoko picked up the basket. "My partner and I fight a lot."

"Is your partner a man?"

Miyoko smiled. "Yes, my partner is male."

Kagome's eyes shined. "Really? What's his name?! What does he look like? What's he like?"

Miyoko sighed and smiled. "My companion is strong, smug, a great leader, fighter and friend, plus he's gorgeous." Kagome pushed for more. "He has long black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen!" she said

"What's his name?" asked Kagome

Miyoko stopped smiling. "I can't tell you. At least not yet."

"Why not?" Miyoko didn't answer. "Fine, you're going to have to tell soon, anyway."

"Do you remember fighting your foes?"

"Vividly"

Miyoko felt as if she were going to throw up. "Let's change the subject please."

Kagome looked at Miyoko strangely. "Okay, do you know herbs?"

"Not well."

"Well I'll teach you some important ones. This one helps rashes and itching. These are good to reduce fever. And this one-"

"Prevents pregnancy." she finished

"…right." Kagome looked at her daughter again. "I'm not even going to ask."

Miyoko blushed. Kagome gathered her herbs and went inside. Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Inuyasha, Miyoko has a boyfriend." she said

"I know."

"Why won't she tell us who he is?"

"I think its Kouga." Kagome laughed. "Shut up! It makes since, a male enemy scent that I know is all over her. I asked her last night and she didn't deny it."

Kagome stopped laughing. "She told me her boyfriend had long black hair and blue eyes. She also said he was a great leader, fighter, and friend, strong, arrogant, and attractive."

"Then it can't be Kouga." He said with a scowl

"Inuyasha!" she said scouldingly. Kagome leaned on a wall. "I think you're right. Our daughter is seeing Kouga!"

**(A/N) LOL, they think Miyoko is dating Kouga. Isn't crazy how much Kouga and Bankotsu are similar? I have more bad news. I put off reading my summer book so I've done nothing for my three page report. So after this update I'm going to skim like crazy!! Lesson for yall is never procrastinate. I just pray the lights don't go out. We've been getting the backdrafts of Faye.**

_**Next Chapter- "Kouga"(I mean Bankotsu) and Cole come for Miyoko. Daddy meets his daughter's real boyfriend. THE FAMILY REUNION FROM HELL!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: The Family Reunion From HELL

"Wait for me big sister!" Nozomi clawed the base of the tree and jumped. Miyoko gave her credit; she could jump higher than any other human girl could. Nozomi's face got determined. She hitched an arrow with rope attached and fired. She hit a mark three inches above Miyoko's head. Nozomi pulled herself up and jumped on Miyoko's back. Miyoko smiled with pride as her sister clung to her. She was the exact same way with Shippou. Since Nozomi's arrival, Miyoko made it a mental note for them to meet.

Inuyasha sat on the rooftop seething. How dare Kouga! He had to be using Miyoko as a replacement for Kagome. He should've known. There was no way Kouga would've just backed off! He was going to kill him.

Kagome had returned after fixing returning soldiers wounds. Her girls were in the garden. Perplexity was written all over Miyoko's face. "What kind of magic is this?" Miyoko asked looking at the digital camera.

"It's a camera." Explained Nozomi

Miyoko laughed. "Camerras do not look like that. You can't train them to paint pictures either."

Kagome started laughing. It took awhile to explain to Miyoko the difference between a CAMERA and a CAMERRA.

**Meanwhile…**

"Let's go Cole." Cole looked at Bankotsu wondering why. "She's not back yet."

"She's a strong girl. She's fine." There was no doubt in Bankotsu's mind that she was safe, but both she and Nozomi were missing which meant Nozomi's dad must have found her. Bankotsu was convinced Nozomi's dad was a daimyo which explains why he's able to find her anywhere and why she was so bratty. That meant a daimyo was with Miyoko virtually alone. "You know what your right. A woman in her condition shouldn't walk around freely. I'll ask around."

Bankotsu stopped an old farmer. "Have you seen a sexy tenyo with two blades and a stupid white haired brat?"

"You mean the ones that was in the forest? They went with some dog demon way yonder there."

"Willingly?" asked Bankotsu

"Yeah, the lady was indifferent, but the girl was ecstatic."

"Mareo?" asked Cole

Bankotsu blocked him out. "What color was his hair?"

"White."

Bankotsu knew what this meant.

_Inuyasha was back…_

**Inuyasha Village...**

This game called Frisbee was awesome! The four of them played for hours. Then Nozomi leeched to her mother for priestess training. Miyoko sat on the roof with her father. They didn't say much, but knew what the other was going to say before they said it.

Bankotsu's grip on Banryu tightened. All he could see was red. Inuyasha! Memories of Mt. Hakurei flooded his mind. Damn him. Inuyasha must die. "So Miyoko took a trip to see dear ol' daddy huh."

"Should we leave?"

"Without saying hello or goodbye? That would be rude. Go enjoy yourself; I'm going to spend sometime with my father in-law." 'That's right Inuyasha, quality time. Wash your neck and wait.'

Miyoko was helping her mother feed the soldiers when the air turned cool. Miyoko heard metal clink. She dropped all the bowls of soup. Hot liquid flowed to the ground. Kagome, about to scold, stopped. Miyoko turned pale. "Are you okay?"

"They're here." Miyoko said in horror. Before she could elaborate, she ran away.

**Back at camp…**

"It's been a while Inuyasha."

"Bankotsu." Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and stood in front of the path he knew his family took. "I don't know when you crawled out of your hole, but I'm going to send you back."

"Unfortunately our last battle didn't go as planned. I promise it will end the right way this time."

"Feh, I hope you enjoyed life so far because it ends today."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you. Let's do this Inuyasha!"

"Fine by me. Fucking get ready!" Inuyasha's blade turned black. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" That was new. Bankotsu didn't know Inuyasha could do that, not that it mattered. Bankotsu dodged the crescent shaped voids of hell. He'd be damned if he went back. Inuyasha wasn't going to give time for Bankotsu to attack. His blade converted to crystal. "Kongousouha!" That was new to Bankotsu too. In fact, Inuyasha's whole style of fighting was new to Bankotsu; it was as if Inuyasha didn't want to have hand-to-hand combat or… he didn't want Bankotsu to go down the road behind him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, I've been dead for how long and you still fear me?"

"As if I keep track on how long trash like you breathe. The only thing I'm afraid of is that you'll leave a nasty stain on my blade."

"Heh" Bankotsu ran at Inuyasha the sound of scraping metal filled the air. Bankotsu flipped over Banryu and Inuyasha. He was in the position to go down Inuyasha's sacred path, but he didn't. The danger his family possibly faced sent Inuyasha in a panicked rage. Inuyasha swung madly at Bankotsu who blocked every stroke. Bankotsu struck Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha fell. Bankotsu stabbed at Inuyasha; he rolled to the side and got back up. Bankotsu placed Banryu on his shoulder. "What are you hiding Inuyasha?" Taunting, even though he already knew.

"Shuddup. Do me a favor and die!"

Bankotsu laughed at Inuyasha. "Her family is her only flaw."

"What nonsense are you spouting?!"

Miyoko ran as fast as she could to stop the battle she knew was taking place. She was in Bankotsu's vision and Inuyasha's proximity of smell. "I'm going to destroy your world Inuyasha. Starting with her."

"_What?"_ Inuyasha said icily. He started pulsing, his claws grew longer, and so did his fangs. Bankotsu watched with curiosity. This change… Inuyasha's eyes were red, the color of blood and rage. He got on all fours and snarled. Miyoko stopped in her tracks. She'd never seen Inuyasha that way. In an instant he lunged at Bankotsu. His claws scraped across Banryu, the sound was murderous. Bankotsu let Banryu go; he'd been itching to take down Inuyasha with his bare hands anyway. Bankotsu dodged Inuyasha's swipes. He struck Inuyasha, who bounced right back. Bankotsu fell back and kicked Inuyasha away from him with both feet. Inuyasha came right back. '_Protect the pack. Protect the pack.' _Was repeating over and over in Inuyasha head. His fingers pulsed with youki energy. Inuyasha snickered as his claws turned green.

Miyoko realized what was going on. "Old Man NO!" she screamed

He didn't even hear her voice. Inuyasha scratched at Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't know what exactly was going on, but his intuition told him not to let Inuyasha touch him. Flashes of green were all Bankotsu concentrated on. Inuyasha jumped up and came crashing down with a venomous Sangoutessou. Bankotsu back-flipped out of dodge. Where he stood was a corroded hole. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha with a grin. The half-breed had definitely changed.

Miyoko ran to the only person who could help. At first she thought she could use her Priestess's Kiss, but with Tatsuya that might be a fatal move. And she'd loose the two men she loved the most. "Okaa-san!" she said out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad changed."

Kagome grabbed her oversized bow and several arrows. "Show me where." Miyoko pulled her mother towards the sound of crashes and scraping. Kagome saw them going at it. Inuyasha scratched across Bankotsu's chest. Bankotsu socked Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't feel anything. He jumped back up and ran towards Bankotsu. Banryu was two feet from Bankotsu. 'Yeah come and get it.' Kagome saw this and hitched five arrows.

They all hurled towards Inuyasha. Miyoko grew restless and looked at her mother. Four pierced Inuyasha's pants legs and horari sleeves. The fifth phased through Inuyasha and towards Bankotsu. It pierced him in the shoulder. Bankotsu felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. "You bitch!" Damn. He thought the arrow was going to hit Inuyasha. Apparently Inuyasha wasn't the only one who learned new tricks. Kagome hitched another arrow. Miyoko screamed and took away the bow. The bow zapped her hands.

Kagome knelt by her daughter. "Baby, are you okay?" Miyoko winced and showed Kagome her charred hands. It looked as if she picked up a handful of embers. Kagome cursed and grabbed an herb out of her sleeve. She ripped some of her sleeve and bandaged Miyoko's hands.

Bankotsu pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and worked it. It was bleeding, but he didn't care. Inuyasha was groaning and back to normal. Bankotsu picked up Banryu; Inuyasha had to die. Miyoko noticed what he was doing and ran to him. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Bankotsu grabbed her collar. "This doesn't concern you Miyoko."

"Like hell."

"Don't get involved!"

"Let go of my daughter you bastard!" warned Inuyasha, then it hit him "How the fuck do you know her name?"

Bankotsu smirked. He stuck Banryu in the ground and pulled Miyoko close to him. He knew Miyoko would never tell them. "Have you been keeping vital information from your _father_, Miyoko?" he asked playfully.

"Oh no…" Kagome said guessing correctly

"Oh yes." Bankotsu nuzzled Miyoko's neck and kissed her enough to make his point. "Your daughter's mine."

**(A/N) Yes, I'm back! At least to post this chapter…**

_**Next Chapter- Everything is out in the open.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: Joint Custody

"WHAT!" Inuyasha tried to pull himself off the tree. "Damn it. Let me go Kagome!"

"What will you do if I let you go?" she asked

"I'ma tear that bastard apart!"

"Bring it Inuyasha; I've been waiting to fight you since I met her."

"Stop it!" Miyoko screamed "Why can't the past remain the past?"

"He cut me in half!"

"I'll cut you in fours if you keep talking!"

"That's it. I'm going to kill you you fucking dog."

Kagome drew her bow. Bankotsu was pinned next to Inuyasha. "We'll leave you two to sort this out." Kagome took her daughter and talked about human subjugation.

**Later…**

"You think we gave the boys enough time?"

"They'll never be enough time." said Miyoko "You're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm not, but if he makes you happy."

"He does mama."

"Well that's all I can ask for."

When Kagome and Miyoko returned they were still fussing. They took their men into separate huts and argued about it there.

The next morning, Miyoko had fallen asleep with Bankotsu. He woke up first. He left her sleep while he looked for Inuyasha. His shoulder ached, but from what Miyoko told him it saved him from poison that was equivalent to Sesshomaru's. They both knew that wasn't Kagome's intention though. By the way she spoke of them; he could tell she loved her parents; that's why he would kill them while she was sleep. Inuyasha was awake too. Just his luck! Before he could get close to him…

"Bankotsu-kun" It was Nozomi. God she had bad timing.

"What."

"Why was everyone screaming last night?" She was so cute.

"Your dad and I hate each other."

"Is it because you two got married without his permission?"

"No. Who told you that your sister and I are married?"

"Cole. That's why you two mate right?"

"No." Nozomi was confused, but Bankotsu wasn't going to explain to her.

"Nozomi! Over _here_. Don't speak to him again." Inuyasha said

"Afraid I'll take another daughter." Bankotsu jeered "The other one's knocked out. Things were _heated_ last night."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and Miyoko said at the same time. She was leaning on the doorframe frowning. "You know as well as I do nothing like that happened. Come on Nozomi, let's find mommy." Miyoko glared at Bankotsu.

He watched her walk away. A smirk spread across his face. "You see that Inuyasha. That little swish her hips make when she walks? I put that there."

"Shut up." Inuyasha warned

"I'm going to destroy your world. Don't worry, I'd never kill Miyoko. For the remainder of your life you'll know you can't protect her. You couldn't protect her from Kuroashi, and you can't protect her from me."

Inuyasha took a swipe at him. Bankotsu dodged it and attacked Inuyasha. Miyoko ran back. "Stop it!" They ignored her. "Stop IT!" Tears clouded her eyes. Both of them stopped and looked at her.

"Tsk. Now look what you've done. You made her cry."

"Me?! You were the one saying shit!"

"Go to fucking-" Miyoko turned and quit on them. Bankotsu ran after her. "What's your problem?"

"Go away." she said irritated

"I've never seen you cry before."

"Couldn't you two just _try_ to get along?"

"Impossible. That's like me asking you to get along with Kuroashi. Why are you bent on us getting along anyway, you didn't ask that of me with your other family members."

"He's my dad."

"No, something's up with you and I'm going to find out what it is."

"I just told you." she mumbled

**Later...**

Miyoko sat in a tree covering her ears, they were at it again. Kagome stood by the base. "You okay?"

"No I'm not." she said with tears in her eyes "He's like that with all my family. Shippou-san, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama probably Sesshomaru-sama if we ran into him."

"We've had problems in the past."

"Not he and Toshio, he hated him right off the back." She wiped her eyes. "I can't choose." 'Well I _can_, but I shouldn't have to. What am I thinking? I can't choose, not now…' Miyoko jumped between Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "That's enough. I can't have two of the three men I love most arguing."

"Who's the third?" Bankotsu asked hiding the jealousy.

"Shippou you idiot! I'm sick of the bickering! We're going to leave."

Inuyasha's heart broke. He covered it with anger. "What!"

"Don't worry Old Man. We're leaving, but I'll be back in two weeks. Alone."

"Hell no" Bankotsu said. "I'm not sharing you."

"It's my decision."

"I'm saying no."

"Do you think I will listen?" Miyoko went to find Nozomi to say goodbye. Bankotsu followed her. "Hey Nozomi-"

Bankotsu flipped her around. "The last time I checked I was the one making the decisions. Yeah we're leaving, but you aren't coming back."

"Damn it Bankotsu this is not something you can decide for me!"

"You knew when you met me, I hated him. That day when you followed me, you were no longer _his_ daughter."

"If memory serves I was finding Shippou, **you** tagged along! To me that means you accepted that I am his daughter!"

"No, I only accepted that you were a hanyou nothing else."

"You make me want to scream!" Miyoko realized Nozomi was present for every word. "I'm sorry baby sis."

"You're leaving?" she asked

"Only for two weeks."

"Yeah you think that…" Bankotsu muttered

Miyoko kissed Nozomi's forehead. "See you in two weeks baby sis." Miyoko hugged her mom. "Don't worry mom I'll be back." Kagome hugged at her like it would be her last. "I'm coming back." She paused at her dad. He looked pissed. She hugged him, Inuyasha didn't hug her back. "I'll be fine. I'm coming back."

"Feh, you might've gotten used to us out of your life."

"I did." Inuyasha's ears drooped. "But I'm getting used to you all back in it. Especially mom, I'll need you both now more than ever." Inuyasha hugged his daughter tightly.

"Miyoko let's go!" Bankotsu ordered

Inuyasha growled. Miyoko kissed his cheek and waved. "See ya later Old Man."

'Goodbye Miyoko'

**Bankotsu's Camp...**

"Shut up Cole! Just shut up!"

"Girl, you are a piece of work." Cole shook his head. "You disobeyed both your father and husband."

"Bankotsu and I aren't married."

"Shouldn't you get that out of the way?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me understand how you, a woman, disobeyed two men. Bankotsu told you no. You are so simple. He makes the decisions, not you." Cole ignored Miyoko's growling.

"I'm not choosing between them."

"That decision's been made for you." Cole explained

With Cole and Miyoko screaming at each other, the weeks flew by easily for Bankotsu. He realized what day it was, but he was convinced Miyoko forgot. She hadn't spoken a word about it. Silently, Miyoko was packing a kimono and Tatsuya. Bankotsu watched her. There was no way she was leaving. Not today, not ever.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bankotsu said, Miyoko jumped

"You know where I'm going."

"Let's just sit down and talk about this." he said as he laid her on a futon. "I'm sure we could find a compromise."

"You're not the type. You dictate."

"I like to see you happy." Bankotsu kissed her. "Let me make you happy."

"Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu crawled on top of her. "You're not gonna stay with me huh?" He locked her firmly to the ground, she would not run away. Today, he was going to show her who her daddy really was!

"I have to-" Everything she said was muffled by his lips. As her mind slipped, time slipped.

**Meanwhile…**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. This was the day she would return. What if she didn't return? What if she couldn't return? He was an idiot! He just let one of his toughest foes waltz off with his daughter! He lost what he just found. Kagome didn't look worried. She trusted her daughter she knew she would be here. Nozomi was more realistic. She knew Bankotsu had her preoccupied. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't going to win.

**At Bankotsu's Camp…**

Bankotsu held his woman close after they went several rounds. When he was taken care of he gave her oral. She'd fallen asleep. Understandable. He was very rough with her. Miyoko's eyes shot open.

Bankotsu smirked. "I'm glad you're staying."

"I'm still going."

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out."

"Yes." Miyoko shakingly got up; after a couple of steps she collapsed back down.

"I told you you weren't walking out of here. Anywhere for that matter."

"You asshole! You did this on purpose!"

"You're damn right!"

Miyoko looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it; here are your choices: crawl to dear old dad's village or let me carry you to our bed."

"I'm going to my Old Man's place one way or another." She grabbed the top layer of her kimono and covered herself. She walked to where Cole was before she fell again. "Damnit" she cursed under her breath. Cole exploded into laughter. "Shut up!"

"Serves you right. He should've been gentler considering your condition, but I approve his methods."

Bankotsu emerged out of the bushes he looked at her. Bankotsu scooped her up by the waist and dragged her towards the futon. Miyoko flailed around to free herself even though it hurt. "Give it up. Even if you refuse, I'll simply drag you to bed."

"Let me go! Bankotsu stop!" Cole burst out into laughter.

"I'll let you go if you promise to stay." It was night; he didn't want her out anyway.

"I don't! I won't! Get off!" Miyoko heard the sounds of roaring in the distance. "Kirara!" A pink light was shooting towards Bankotsu. He pushed Miyoko out of the way and moved out of the arrow's way. Miyoko lifted her arms up; a pair of small hands picked her up from the ground. Miyoko wrapped her arms around Kirara's neck. "Good to see you baby sister!"

"Better for me to get you than daddy."

Bankotsu watched her image get smaller and smaller. Her robe was wide open given them both a not-so modest view. Cole wasn't turned on because she wasn't pure. Bankotsu glared at the stars. "Her bloodline must disappear. Every single one…" he muttered. Cole didn't say a word.

'_Would you say that if you knew that meant your kid too?'_

**(A/N) I'm sooooooooooo beat. SAT, I was daydreaming about this during the test. If you haven't guessed I can't do horizontal lines.**

_**Next Chapter- Bankotsu has enough and comes to get Miyoko.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: Beneath the Surface

Miyoko was sipping tea while she looked at Nozomi play. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired! She hadn't done much though. Miyoko knew for a while about "her condition". She wanted it so bad at first, but now she wasn't so sure. Cole knew; he took great pleasure in rubbing it in her face. In his opinion, this would finally feminize her. Miyoko estimated it was around the time she visited Sango and Miroku. Figures…

"You're thinking hard." Kagome observed

"How long do you think I can keep this up?"

"Depends. What are you talking about?"

Miyoko breathed out. "Trying to merge my families."

Kagome sighed. "That's been difficult hasn't it? Bankotsu and Inuyasha just don't mix."

"Apparently their blood does." Miyoko mumbled.

Kagome looked at Miyoko's face. "You can tell me anything you know."

"I'm not sure I want you to know." Miyoko said, but felt stupid. "That's stupid, you'll find out eventually."

"I think I already know." Kagome said with assurance. She let Miyoko alone. She was so much like her father; she thinks she is a loner, but in reality depends on companionship. At least now Kagome knew she'd never be alone.

**Meanwhile…**

Bankotsu was getting irritated. It had been eleven days. He figured Inuyasha had enough time. He approached the village. He saw Miyoko laughing with some village woman. "Hey Miyoko!"

Miyoko looked around to make sure her family wasn't around. She pulled Bankotsu into Inuyasha Forest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I still have three days."

"You don't need to get attached to these people. Especially those village bastards."

"They're my family."

"I'm your family."

"That you are." 'They are too.' "What would you say if our family got bigger?"

"You are not adopting Nozomi."

"No, I'm not talking about adopting." She looked at him to fill in the blanks.

"What?"

"You're so dense." Miyoko huffed. "I'm pregnant."

Bankotsu started laughing. Then he noticed she wasn't laughing with him. "You're serious?!" She nodded "What the fuck?! Since when?"

"Around the time we visited my aunt and uncle."

"That was almost three months ago! Damn it, you've been keeping this secret for months? Are you crazy?"

"You idiot, it's not like I automatically know as soon as consummation's over."

"When did you suspect it?"

"I suspected countless times before! My menstrual isn't exactly regular."

"When did you know?"

"…the night my Old Man said my scent changed."

Bankotsu didn't know who to be mad at: Miyoko for not telling him when she knew or Inuyasha, the one who basically told her. "So Inuyasha knows."

"I don't know. Cole does, but you're the only person I've told."

Bankotsu started snickering. "So all this time, you were trying to make us get along for the baby." He shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's all Inuyasha's."

"How did you logically figure that?"

"You still should've told me sooner. I don't know where to put you."

"Put me?"

"You know you can't continue being a mercenary." Bankotsu said.

"So what, you expect me to be your faithful little wife and wait?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect."

"No, I'm not going to be alone. Never again."

"I'm not going to leave you. Well I'm leaving you safe in a village, but I'm not leaving you."

"Our love was created out of desperation and fear of being alone."

"So." Bankotsu said not getting her point.

"You can't leave me alone!" Her heart raced. This was her biggest fear. Bankotsu and her separation… "If you do, I'll hate you. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"You aren't alone, you have the baby. Do you realize how vulnerable you are now?"

"Then why would you try to leave me alone in some unknown village?"

"Do you have a better solution?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to choose between me and being a mercenary; I know I'll loose."

"Then what is your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? I stay here."

"No"

"You know its best. You may not want to admit it, but the only person who is more or less your equal is my dad. He's the only one other than you who'll die trying to defend me. And he's this baby's grandfather."

"No. You aren't staying. That's final."

"No, it's not final! You know there's no other solution, and if someone comes to avenge anyone we've killed you know they won't come for you." She forced him to look at her. "They'll come for me."

"You can defend yourself."

"Not when I'm nine months pregnant and can't even walk, forget fighting!"

"I'm not going to lose you to Inuyasha!"

"Is this what this is about?" Miyoko looked at her feet. "I'll never love another the way I love you. I'd give my life for you, without a second thought." She rubbed her arms. "But this is no longer about you."

"It isn't about me. I don't trust Inuyasha. I don't trust him to protect anyone, especially you. Do you think I'll leave my kid with him? Hell no."

"Bankotsu, if you're going to leave me then I'm staying here. You can't convince me differently."

"You wanna bet."

"Try me."

* * *

Mareo sat in the room Miyoko was in last. Her scent was completely gone. Mareo no longer remembered what she smelled like, but her beauty stuck in his mind. She was so beautiful. It was unfair. He could treat her way better than Bankotsu ever could. What kind of life is Bankotsu leading? It wasn't one acceptable for a woman of Miyoko's standard. He didn't know what to do. Other than his claws and brains, he had no powers whatsoever. Bankotsu would rip him apart if he knew his intentions. Mareo sat in that lonely room and plotted. He'd win Miyoko's heart, and kill Bankotsu and all other suitors in the process.

* * *

They got nowhere. Miyoko knew it was time to tell her parents the truth. Bankotsu was all for it. He wanted to be the one to tell Inuyasha the news. That had bad idea written over it. Miyoko was wary about letting both Inuyasha and Bankotsu sit in the same room. Bankotsu sat improperly in the corner. Miyoko sighed and waited next to him. Kagome and Inuyasha were soon to follow. Kagome tried to ease the tension. Inuyasha send death glares to Bankotsu. At first Bankotsu tries to send some back, but he starts laughing.

"What the fuck's so funny?"

"You'll see in a minute." Miyoko started biting her nails. Maybe it was best to wait later to tell. "If you don't tell them, I will." said Bankotsu

"Tell us what?"

Miyoko stopped biting her nails, but looked elsewhere. "I don't know where to began. I'm deep in my first trimester."

Kagome gasped. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Bankotsu and Inuyasha

"It means Bankotsu's a permanent fixture in our family." She looked at her parents. "I'm pregnant."

"And it's mine" Bankotsu added cockily.

"You bastard!" said Inuyasha leaping at Bankotsu "I knew you were taking advantage of her!"

"You should see her some nights; she takes advantage of me."

"Both of you stop!" screamed Kagome

"God I should've said this outside" Miyoko said looking at them fighting

"They aren't listening, what are you going to do now?" asked Kagome

"I was wondering if I could stay here with you guys and raise the baby here."

"Of course you can. You didn't even need to ask." Inuyasha and Bankotsu knocked out a wall.

"Sorry" Miyoko said on behalf of her other half.

"We might as well get used to that." Kagome said "He sees Bankotsu as the same foe we fought 26 years ago."

"He is; he hasn't changed." Miyoko said without regret.

"Then we have to talk. I don't know exactly how he presented himself to you, but he was a ruthless mercenary that didn't show mercy to anyone. Not even women and children."

"Can you picture me by his side doing the exact same thing?" Miyoko replied. Kagome looked at her. "The only one that has changed is me. I'm not the same Miyoko from 9 years ago."

Kagome felt guilty. "No matter what, I still love you." She hugged Miyoko

"I've done some pretty awful things, but this baby hasn't. I want it to have the life I could've had and to grow up with love not fear. Under the supervision of the greatest parents I know." The degree of Inuyasha and Bankotsu's fight increase. Miyoko and Kagome pulled them apart still cursing and thrashing.

"If you still have energy, you both can got to the forest for wood. It's time to build my daughter and her child a house."

Miyoko looked at her mother gratefully. Hopefully they'd be able to settle their differences. If not for her… the baby.

**(A/N) What's Mareo planning? I've been neglecting the villain. I'm going to do my best to make sure his agenda is more twisted than Kuroashi's. At first I wasn't going to make her get pregnant, but what would fuel the fire between Inuyasha and Bankotsu more than this?**

_**Next Chapter- Time lapse. Mareo reveals himself to Bankotsu.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: Time

Wrong.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu's arguing increased by the day. If one said "Good Morning" the other would say "Fuck you". Because of this it took three months to finish building her house-with help. As long as they kept their fists out of the conversation it was okay with Miyoko. The only person who got on her nerves was Cole. He constantly reminded her how fragile she was and what she should and shouldn't do. Especially when she used Tatsuya. He acted as if this was his baby! But there were perks. She got anything she wanted from Cole. All she had to do was cry and he'd run wherever or do whatever to keep her content. She tried to do that with Bankotsu, but he didn't by it. Bankotsu and Cole had left several times; the arrangement was working for Miyoko. And Bankotsu. When he came back she was always horny. Pregnancy was definitely working for him.

Miyoko lay on her side with her arm over her belly. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful; he noticed that she slept better now that she wasn't fighting 24/7. She opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I can sleep later. How was your trip?"

"Excellent, I picked up a newbie too."

"How nice."

"All brawn no brain. He does what he says though." He lay next to Miyoko and rubbed her belly. "I miss you."

"You miss me? I never did what I was told."

"Making you listen was fun." He kissed her. "Go back to sleep."

"The baby's excited. I can't."

"Anything to disobey, huh" He crawled on top of her. "How awake are you?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

There was something not right about today, but you'd never know it with the weather. Miyoko sat under Goshinboku resting after using Tatsuya. Her battle stamina was decreasing by the day, but it kept her busy. A sharp scent of blood hit Miyoko's nose. It was nauseating. Miyoko was about to get her parents when a familiar scent hit her nose. Miyoko got up and walked to the source. The sound of crying got louder. Miyoko walked faster. "Natsui!" she said recognizing the small child.

"Please help my mommy." she cried.

"Mai!" she screamed recognizing her former personal attendant. "Mai hold on!" Mai looked like she'd been attacked by a wild animal. Miyoko almost tried to lift her, but she remembered the baby.

"Mommy" Natsui wailed

"OLD MAN!" Miyoko screamed for help. A second later Inuyasha was there. "Help my friend." Miyoko begged. Inuyasha lifted Mai in his arms and jumped to Kagome. Miyoko touched Natsui's shoulder. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Miyoko didn't know how to consol her. She felt so weak; Miyoko started crying too as she knelt down to comfort Natsui. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Natsui gripped her kimono as she continued to cry. When she stopped Miyoko held her hand as she made her way back to Inuyasha Village. She prayed Mai was okay. Kagome briefed Miyoko on Mai's condition. Mai lost too much blood. They managed to stop the bleeding, but she was very weak in body and spirit. They estimated that she'd only have 24 hours. "There's nothing else we can do."

"What am I going to say to Natsui? Can I see her?" Miyoko asked Kagome nodded and reminded Miyoko to take it easy.

"Did I make it?" Mai asked "Is this the land protected by the inu hanyou?"

"Yes Mai, you made it." Miyoko said trying not to cry.

"I remember you. What are you doing here? It must be you." She sighed. "You were always so beautiful." Mai commented "You have to be careful. He's demented. He wants you."

"Who?"

"The master. He won't care that you're pregnant and/or married. As long as you're still you and beautiful." Tears streamed down Mai's face. "But you are safe here. I'm so glad. Natsui is finally safe too. How did I birth such a beautiful child?"

"You have to be strong. You have a little girl to raise."

Mai shook her head. "You have to promise me you'll make sure she ends up like you."

"I can't."

"You are my only friend. Please raise her in my stead. Make sure she does not end up like me."

"Mai-"

"Promise me."

Miyoko started crying. "Okay, will you see Natsui."

"Tomorrow perhaps." Mai fell into demented sleep.

The next morning before Mai could speak to Natsui, she was gone. Kagome said it was due to an infection. Miyoko was devastated. She said next to Natsui. She didn't know what to say. Natsui didn't say anything. According to Kagome, she was traumatized.

Miyoko sat with her that night as they ate in silence. Natsui just played with her food. Miyoko edged closer to her. "Natsui" She didn't look up. Miyoko didn't know what to say. She didn't know and couldn't image what she was going through. She held Natsui to her heart. "It's okay; you can tell me when you're ready."

* * *

She was in her eighth month and Bankotsu had not come back. She wasn't worried. He was a mercenary in a time of Warring States. He could be gone for a year and she didn't have to think anything of it. She missed him, but Natsui proved to be a blessing.

"Natsui" Miyoko said calmly "Should we stay home today and play with Kirara or go out to help my mother?" Natsui didn't speak a word, but Miyoko could sense what she would say. "Do not go far sweetie." Natsui ran to the forest. Miyoko washed clothes and left them to dry. She was ready for nap when that was done. Natsui came back with dirt and grass in her hair. "Oh Natsui, what have you gotten into?" Out of the forest a small army bearing a scorpion appeared. "What's followed you home?" Miyoko's eyes glared at them.

"Easy now, I was sent to look for the mistress of the late mercenary Bankotsu."

"Late?"

"It was a glorious battle of one I hadn't seen in all my days. He went down fighting-"

"You're lying."

The captain got off of his horse and gave her an old tie. It was just like the ones Bankotsu used to fasten his braid. "I'm sorry."

Miyoko's eyes widened. How could someone get this close to Bankotsu without dying? This meant- 'What?!' She clutched her stomach in pain. She screamed in agony. "Oh God not now!" Natsui ran by her side. Miyoko started trembling. 'Not now.'

**Meanwhile…**

Bankotsu was content with the size of his team. Sure it wasn't seven, but three was alright for the meantime. Maybe they could be called the Three Ravens in honor of Jakotsu. It'd been a while since he set foot in Inuyasha Village. He wondered how big Miyoko got. It wasn't time, but he wondered if she was having his daughter or son. He didn't think on it long, someone tried to ambush them. Such thrill! He really did have it all.

"Missing one aren't you." Bankotsu had heard that voice before. He looked up. Mareo sat on a pile of corpses with a devious look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Bankotsu not remembering.

Mareo was upset. He didn't remember him? He'd regret that. "Be sad if you died here. Your woman in labor in all."

"Labor? She has another month or two." Bankotsu said not taking his eyes off his opponent nor Mareo.

"Maybe, but if she hears that the father of her baby is dead-" Bankotsu cut him down before he could finish that statement. He could feel it. Miyoko was in extreme distress. Damn it. He blamed Inuyasha. Whoever the hell that was. And himself.

He yelled at Cole. "Finish this"

"What?"

"Everybody, I don't care just make sure you and the newbie are the only ones standing."

"What about-" Bankotsu was gone before he could finish that statement.

Bankotsu slashed his way through the battlefield not caring if it was enemy or the army that paid them. He didn't stop running. He had to make it in time.

**Back in Inuyasha Village…**

"This can't be happening!" she screamed. She was in her home as Kagome and another midwife was at her side.

"Stay calm love." her mother said lovingly

Miyoko started sobbing. This was wrong! Miyoko's breathing faltered. Sharp pains hit her pelvis. She was just stressed before, but now she was going into labor. She didn't want it this way! God! If she'd been by his side it wouldn't have happened.

"Miyoko breath"

She couldn't. Bankotsu was gone for good. Miyoko screamed in distress. "OW!" she screamed as another pain hit her. The sound of screams and slashing rummaged the outside. Horses whinnied out of control. The sounds of something heavy dropped. _"He hired us to take the girl when she was done. Kill the baby and the village."_ The sound of metal scraping the ground radiated. Inuyasha was yelling at some "bloody bastard". As if a miracle, Bankotsu entered the birthing hut. He was covered in blood, but Miyoko was overjoyed. "You're alive."

"And mad as hell."

"I'm so-" paralyzing pain hit Miyoko's abdomen.

"You shouldn't be in here." said the assisting midwife. "Would you like to wait with Inuyasha?"

"I'd rather-" Miyoko started crying, she was not in the mood for confrontation at the moment so Bankotsu went outside.

Bankotsu was sick of the sounds of Miyoko's pain and Kagome's sick encouraging words. He was upset that he was waiting uselessly with the in-law he hates most. He was wondering who the brown-hair girl with yellow eyes and dog ears was. Another in-law? If so he probably wouldn't like her. Miyoko's cries stopped, another shrill scream started. Kagome wiped her hands and walked out with a smile. "It's a girl."

A girl? Bankotsu had a daughter? Damn it was really something. He had a girl. Cole had him look at boy names. He had no idea what to name this little girl. His little girl. It would take a while before it would register.

Bankotsu walked back to the hut. "No way, you got to clean up before you touch the kid." Inuyasha barked.

"Shut up" Bankotsu walked inside and sat by Miyoko. She was visibly tried, but she was radiating in joy. "What's that thing?" He said staring at the placenta.

Miyoko rolled her eyes. "That would be the first thing you say. You want to see her?"

"It is my kid."

"She." Miyoko laid down. "Can someone get some water for Bankotsu?" she asked weakly. Kagome brought their baby back after she was blessed. She was crying still. Miyoko took her and smiled. "Hello baby girl."

"Let me see her."

"Hold on." Miyoko said holding back tears.

When Bankotsu was clean enough, she put their daughter in his hands. She bawled up her fists. Bankotsu laughed. "Trying to fight me huh? I like her."

"So you mean we can keep her." Miyoko said sarcastically. "Is she the only family of mine you like?"

"I like me. I'm family." he said with a smile. "Roya makes two."

"Roya?"

"I name the first-born and all the boys."

Miyoko laughed weakly. "Cole must've put that idea in your head. I'm cool with Roya even though I don't know what it means."

"It doesn't matter." He gave Roya back to Miyoko. He stared at his girls and thought of what could've been. It was only when he got there Miyoko's panic attack ceased. He swore a slow, agonizing death to ANYONE who even tries to hurt them.

Little does he know, someone already has…

**(A/N) A baby girl! Roya. I loved that name ever since I watched KIBA. Girls must run in the family. HHAII is nearing end which means something has to go wrong. I'm just giving you a heads up.**

_**Next Chapter- Mareo's plan.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14: Family, Love and Pain

His body lay in a frozen wasteland of corpses. There was no sound. Even the air was dead. For weeks nobody passed by that miserable scene. The sun began to slowly thaw out the ice-covered battle. If you could call it that. It was a massacre. No side won. Mareo was the only demon in the field of late humans. Despite the fatal wound Bankotsu instilled on him he didn't die. He was only whole by a thread. He would've bled to death if Bankotsu didn't give his "Cold Order". Mareo's plan wouldn't fail. One the brink of death he saw all the souls of the fallen soldiers.

"Don't you want to be avenged?! Lend me your spiritual power. Together, we can destroy the man who put us here." Simultaneously the bright orbs rushed into Mareo's body. His wound healed, but the souls kept pilling in. His body began to tingle. Souls from the past piled into him to: demons, humans anything in between. Almost three thousand. They had one thing in common: Bankotsu killed them.

Mareo got up. He didn't know this is what power felt like. Power was everything! The stench of bodies ruptured Mareo's thought process. This was beneath him. Mareo started levitating. This was going better than he planned. He could fly. Mareo circled over Inuyasha Village. He looked down at the villagers. 'Insignificant ants.' Peasants. They weren't what he was looking for. His attention snapped to the brown haired hanyou girl. She was under the shadow of… Mareo's stomach turned several flips. She was so beautiful. Just like he remembered. She wore a sling with an infant. It was a picture in his fantasy except those weren't his kids. And they were female. 'All girls. So Bankotsu isn't as masculine as he acts.' They were so vulnerable. At this time he could take her, but he just wouldn't move. The three thousand shared something else: fear. That was Bankotsu's family. Miyoko was Bankotsu's life. The fear of Bankotsu even spotting them was paralyzing. Mareo was disgusted with himself. He had the power of three thousand angry souls! But Bankotsu still had power of him. 'I lose again huh?' Mareo flew to his castle.

* * *

Bankotsu had okayed Natsui. The mother's story hadn't moved him, he didn't care. But Roya always smiled around Natsui. When Roya smiled she looked just like him.

"You have a house full of women. Two daughters. And yet you still smile?" Cole asked

"It's a good thing. My woman is sexy and I have pretty daughters."

"Yeah so"

"The object of any man's affection. It'll be fun to kill off all their suitors." Bankotsu smirked. "But I don't have to worry about that for a while."

"Who's going to carry your family name?"

"I carry my name. Who knows maybe in the future I'll make her pop out a boy, but for now everything's good. She's 17 months today."

"Can she walk?"

"Dunno. I haven't been to Inuyasha Village in a while."

**Inuyasha Village…**

Nozomi held one hand while Natsui held the other. On the count of three they swung Roya. She giggled ecstatically. Her blue eyes shimmered and her black hair was everywhere! "Roya…" Miyoko called as she lifted her daughter up. "Come on girls. It's too cold for Roya to play out here today."

"Okay, I'll help mommy out with the sick today."

"Do you wanna go Natsui?" She shook her head no. "Our Old Man is out slaying a demon. It's going to be pretty quiet, you sure you don't wanna stay here for now?"

"Well okay" Nozomi said

Miyoko made sure the girls were fed and played ball with them. There was nothing irreplaceable so it didn't matter that it was in the house. The sky turned dark. That was unusual because it was around noon. Miyoko looked out as electricity hit her stomach. She hadn't felt that since… Miyoko put Roya in Natsui's arms and told her and Nozomi to go to Kagome quietly. Miyoko ran to a secret room that stashed money Bankotsu gave her incase of emergency and Tatsuya.

"Hello Miyoko" he said appearing behind her

"Mareo, what do you want?"

Mareo grabbed her wrist and pinned her to a wall. "I'm about to take what I want." Miyoko kneed him in the balls and elbowed him in the neck. She spun around and kicked him across his face. He slid across the room. "Feisty." Mareo's hands glowed white. His claws grew. "I'm going to teach you manners." He came at Miyoko. She ducked his attacks. She slid under his legs and kicked him in the back. He flipped over and shot a white orb at her. He body wracked with pain for a moment. What the hell was that? Mareo pinned her to the ground. His hands still glowing. Miyoko scratched his arms. White flowed out of it and it healed. "Don't do that again." he warned. "It'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me." Miyoko looked at him. Was that a threat? Miyoko cracked her knuckles and scratched his arm more. White continued to flow. Miyoko sliced his arms off and head-butt him. Mareo growled at her while his arms began to regenerate.

"Weakling, I'd never let you. I don't belong to you, and you'll never take me."

"Who said I still wanted you?" Mareo's hands returned. He smacked them on the ground. The entire floor turned white. "My bastard brothers and father died from this." The floor started sizzling. Miyoko crawled up the walls and pounced on Mareo. She straddled him as she smacked him with the sharp edge of Tatsuya. Mareo pushed her on the ground. Searing pain gripped her body. "You want to know the secret?" Miyoko started panting. "It's because you aren't pure."

Mareo's hands started glowing. Pillars of white surround Miyoko. They got closer. Miyoko got Tatsuya and screamed "Forbidden Barrier of the Dragon!" The pillars collided with that and exploded. Miyoko's roof blew off. Mareo's eyes glowed white. Miyoko's blade turned purple. "Priestess Death Kiss!" Black and purple energy collided with Mareo. He was right; she wasn't pure, neither in body nor in heart. She had dark priestess energy and she was sure it would override that sham of purification. Mareo's body disintegrated. White mist surrounded him as it regenerated. "That's fucking it!" Miyoko swung Tatsuya. "Tears of the Rock Daggers!"

"Bingo"

"What?" Multiple spikes pierced through Mareo. White energy spewed towards Miyoko. They pierced through her like her attack did to him. Miyoko fell to the ground bleeding. "Ban" she whispered

"I hired his pitiful group months ago; he won't be here in time to see you die."

"Old… Man…"

"After my pet. He's gone. Your mother went with him, it's too late. Now that all the guardians are gone. Your pure and lovely daughter is mine."

Miyoko screamed. "ROYA! You're after my baby?! She's 17 months old you bastard! You sick fuck!" Miyoko used the remainder of her energy and rammed Tatsuya in Mareo's heart. She passed out in a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

Bankotsu was headed to Inuyasha Village, the war was over and he was paid. He was halfway to Inuyasha village when the roof of his house exploded. He ran as fast as he could and opened the door. It was dark. He didn't hear anyone. Roya wasn't crying. Natsui wasn't running around. Miyoko was nowhere to be seen. "Miyoko!" he shouted He didn't get an answer. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. He looked through every room. Unbeknownst to him a large dog ran out the back door with Tatsuya through its chest. Bankotsu slid open the room for storage. "MIYOKO!" Bankotsu picked up her and breathed hard. All he needed was a name. He'd rip whoever limb from limb. With his bare hands! He held Miyoko close. She was barely breathing. She opened her eyes and looked around in fear.

"Bankotsu" she choked out. "Where's Roya?"

**(A/N) GASP! He's after ROYA! Man o man wait until Ban, Inu or both get their hands on Mareo.**

_**Next Chapter- Final chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: Crossing the Line

Inuyasha slayed the beast in a few minutes. "Oh, it appears I was too late."

Inuyasha turned around. "Miroku, you old bastard, long time no see."

Miroku chuckled. "You haven't changed, Inuyasha. I surprised to see you. I was told you were in Kagome's world."

"I was, for a while. Came in time to see my eldest daughter pupped by some bastard."

"Miyoko had a Bankotsu's child."

"Unfortunately" Inuyasha said dryly. "Hold on, you _knew_ about the Miyoko/Bankotsu thing and you did nothing?!"

"She's a grown woman Inuyasha, but I understand. It took a while to let my girls go. It's nice being a grandfather though."

"Feh"

"So you have another daughter?"

"Nozomi, she's eight."

"Inuyasha you sly dog you."

"Please I know you have at least a dozen."

"Just ten." Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he'd lost his mind. Inuyasha heard an explosion in the distance and then the scent of Miyoko's blood. Inuyasha's eyes turned red. "Inuyasha?"

"My kid." Inuyasha ran to back to the village forgetting payment. He burst into the house to find Bankotsu holding Miyoko. He was covered in her blood. "YOU BASTARD!" He held out his claws, but Miroku caught his wrist.

"Don't, he didn't do it."

"He's covered in her blood!" Bankotsu ignored everything Inuyasha said. "She had your baby you bastard!"

"Shut up!" He held Miyoko closer. He couldn't hear her breathe over Inuyasha's yapping. "WHERE'S ROYA HALFBREED!"

"I just got here!"

Villagers came to offer assistance. Bankotsu was going to kill them. Where were they 10 minutes ago?! He noticed that damned miko wasn't there. "Where's Kagome? Where's ROYA?"

"Kagome's not here!"

Bankotsu picked Miyoko up and kicked Inuyasha. "Some protector you are!"

"You're one to talk. This is your wife!"

"Guys this is no time to be fighting." He got closer to Bankotsu. "I'll take care of her."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bankotsu roared

"She needs medical attention. You need to find your baby."

Bankotsu breathed hard and reluctantly put Miyoko in Miroku's arms. "I swear monk, if she dies I will come to your house and kill you, your family and neighbors."

"Uh okay"

"Get sniffing half-breed!"

* * *

Natsui held her adoptive sister in her arms and run into Inuyasha Forest with Nozomi. Natsui crawled under a log and signed Roya to stay silent. "Natty?" Nozomi shook her head and covered her mouth. Nozomi saw the roof blow off and she created a barrier. She cried silently when she didn't hear her sister's voice or see her get out. She'd do her best to save what was left her sister-her nieces. A giant brown dog with white vapor surrounding it and Tatsuya in its heart ran into the forest. Nozomi cried harder, but didn't make a sound. The dog jumped on the barrier and was deflected. Nozomi didn't move and kept her barrier. She recognized the purfication energy; it couldn't hurt her, but Mareo might. The dog kept colliding with the barrier until it stopped. It snarled at Nozomi and started digging. The dirt hit the barrier. When it absolved, the dog disappeared. Nozomi looked around. Suddenly he appeared from the ground. Nozomi's barrier shattered from the inside. She picked up her arrows and fired at his neck. Mareo caught it and tossed it aside. He sniffed and tore up the log. Natsui covered Roya's head. Mareo reverted back to human form and pulled Tatsuya out of his chest. Hundreds of souls flew out before it healed. Mareo felt a lot weaker. He looked at Roya. She blinked and scrunched up her face. "Mommy?"

"Smart girl" Mareo said as he pried Roya from Natsui

"No, no, NATTY!" Roya screamed as she squirmed in Mareo's grasp.

Mareo bounced her and looked in her eyes. He was paralyzed with fear for a moment. He had to convince himself Bankotsu was far away. Their eyes were exactly alike. He levitated in the air. Natsui jumped and bit him in the leg. Mareo kicked her off. Nozomi caught her. They both had the wind knocked out of them. The looked up at the sky as Roya screamed in terror.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the forest, Bankotsu not far from him. Nozomi was crying with Natsui. "Where's my daughter?!" Bankotsu demanded

"A demon took Roya" Nozomi wailed.

"Sniff her out you good for nothing half-breed!"

"Her scent disappeared."

Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha. "Run that by me again." It couldn't be hopeless. Some motherfucker had his kid. He should've just locked Miyoko in a castle where no one could get her when he found out they were connected. All this was bullshit!

"I can track her." a weak voice said.

Bankotsu looked down. Instead of being dazzled that she'd finally spoken after two years, he picked Natsui by the scruff of her neck and put her on his back. "Lead the way."

"Nozomi, go to Kagome."

"Miyoko?"

"She's fine."

Nozomi wiped her eyes. She wanted revenge. "The white light will hurt you." Bankotsu was cruel and ruthless. She knew he could come up with some torture that matched what she felt. "Bankotsu, send him to hell."

Bankotsu nodded as Natsui whispered directions in his ear. They made it to that castle with the slashed crescent. Bankotsu kicked down the gate. "Bastard!"

Mareo sat on a silk cushion. Roya was laid on a matching one beside him. "'addy!"

"You're disturbing the service." Mareo said without all the fear he felt.

Bankotsu snickered as he walked towards Mareo. "It's funny."

"W-what?"

"Well, you made me feel a glimpse of what Inuyasha was feeling." Bankotsu frowned. "I hate Inuyasha." Mareo hid the tremors in his hand. "You know as I walked here I was thinking, what sick fuck would do something like this. I'm disappointed. I expected some huge terrifying demon. But I get this."

"I'm much more powerful than anyone you've faced. I am everyone you faced."

"Really? That's interesting." He put Natsui down. "I don't even need to use Banryu." Mareo hit the floor and it turned white. Bankotsu felt the pain, it was worse on him than it was on Miyoko. For a moment he couldn't move. As he thought of holding Miyoko in his arms as she was bleeding to death, the pain got worse as his intentions grow more sinister. Roya started crying. As his attention snapped from avenging Miyoko to saving her, the pain ceased. He noticed; he kept his attention on Roya as he got closer to Mareo. "So what is this?"

Mareo didn't understand. He blamed it on Miyoko weakening him before. "It's purification; it's agony for those impure."

"Oh, so you're a virgin too." Bankotsu broke out in laughter. "Some virgin weak-ass youkai dare put his hands on my wife and daughters." Bankotsu ran at him and tackled him to the ground. He punched him repetitively. His jaw, neck and nose broke. "What's wrong? I thought you were strong." Bankotsu stepped on his neck and laughed as he heard it shatter. Mareo didn't know what to do. His attacks wouldn't work unless Bankotsu broke his skin, but he wasn't doing that. Bankotsu going to break every bone in his body! Bankotsu crushed his pelvis into oblivion and crunched penis. He kicked his legs out of socket and snapped each bone in his leg in four. Mareo now had twice as many phalanges. Bankotsu grabbed Mareo's arms and dislocated his shoulders. He threw him on the ground, picked him up and threw him in the corner by Natsui. "Hit him, it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Mai's soul hovered over Miyoko. It merged with her. Miyoko's eyes opened as she breathed in sharply. Her wounds started healing. "Where's Roya?" she said

"Impossible" mumbled Kagome and Miroku

Miyoko got up and looked around. "Roya? Natsui? Bankotsu?"

"I don't know."

Miyoko got on the ground and smelled Bankotsu's trail. It was extremely hard because it was saturated in blood. Miyoko eventually got to the castle. Roya was huddled next to Natsui. Bankotsu elbowed Mareo in the center of his forehead. Natsui jumped and noticed Miyoko. She cried on her bloodstained kimono. "It's okay sweetie; I'm here. Daddy's just mad" she explained "Bankotsu!" Bankotsu got off of Mareo. He surveyed her and found her unharmed. He kissed her fervently.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"You were scared?"

"Not really, now if you excuse me I have to take care of this bastard." They looked around. "Damn it, he got away."

Mareo flew over Inuyasha Village. Kagome pierced Mareo with an arrow. White light jetted towards the sky. He hit the ground. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga. "Mediou Zangetsuha!" Mareo's body was sliced into pieces and sucked into hell. There was nothing left.

**AFTERWARD…**

They eventually got back. Natsui in Miyoko's arms and Roya in Bankotsu's. Bankotsu was peeved that Inuyasha killed his victim, but they settled that argument when they burned that house to build another. Bankotsu didn't trust Miyoko in Inuyasha's care so she ended up living in whatever village Bankotsu was fighting for at the moment, but it didn't last:

"You mean daddy like to see me smile so I don't look like Gampa?" asked 4 year old Roya

"Yep, you look just like dad when you smile."

"That's silly." Roya said laughing

"Where are my girls?"

"DADDY!" Roya screamed running to Bankotsu "I missed you!"

Bankotsu picked her up and rubbed that wild hair of hers. Natsui hugged his leg. "We picked flowers for you daddy." He rubbed Natsui's hair too.

Miyoko waddled out with a sheath in her hands and a baby in her belly. "Welcome back."

Bankotsu pulled her in his arms. "Barefoot and pregnant looks good on you."

"Even more than a sword?" she said coyly

"You're sexy either way." Bankotsu kissed her forehead. Natsui and Roya sat by their father waiting. It was gift time. He'd gotten them both ribbons, one for Nozomi too. Roya kept taking them out her hair. They pulled out the river futon. Bankotsu held Miyoko closely and rubbed her belly. "She doesn't follow rules-Roya."

"She gets that from you."

"You're giving me too much credit." He kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I miss it sometimes."

"Are you happy?"

Miyoko looked at her daughters and Bankotsu. She smiled as she nuzzled next to him.

"_Definitely"_

**(A/N) Thank you for reading His Hidden Agenda II. Thanks for the hits and reviews! I thought it was a perfect ending considering the time period. So much had to be edited out! One was Bankotsu when he was trying to shop for the girls. The other scene was when they were moving back and Bankotsu and Inuyasha had a fight. If I keep them, it would defeat the shock of Miyoko being pregnant again. Another scene was when Roya electrocuted Mareo while they were in the castle, so he left her on the pillow and tried to bind her powers. (She generates electricity, wonder were she got that from…) It's a boy this time. I was between names (Cole or Jakotsu) so I didn't make him born yet. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
